A Selection after Time
by PrincessCharms
Summary: After 200 years, after Eadlyn's selection, Illea is having it's second selection. Things have gone back to the old ways. Will Noah find his love. Will Emily come back? Who is the missing princess?
1. Chapter 1: Prince and Two Selected

Dear readers,

I have decided to wipe out all my stories that were failing and start on a clean page. I promise this time, everything will go well. I will complete the story. I will upload a chapter every Friday evening.

Okay so let the new selections begin. This is a stand alone.

Here is the Prince POV and two of the selected. I am selecting 5 girls as main characters excluding these two. The ones I like the most. Thanks Amira for these two characters. She sent me these characters much too late for my old story. So here they are now.

Regards

Dream

Background (From the Prince's POV)

After Queen Eadlyn's selection, during her Reign she put an end to the selection. Prince-Consort Erik supported her. After all they were not a Selection Love story. There were some revolts but finally everyone accepted it. Many Kings and Queens went by without any selection. Royalty married royalty. Princesses and Princes were brought to the palace and spent time with the heir. The other children were sent off to other kingdoms to fall in love. After some time, the factor of love disappeared. The children were forced to marry the royalty that their parents chose.

Then came my father, 200 years later, a princess was brought from New Asia to marry him. She lived at the palace with her family for 6 months. Two days before the wedding, everyone got to know that she was pregnant. She refused to reveal the man despite getting tortured by her family. She was thrown out of the family. What came of her nobody knows. Her child is another puzzle. Then my grandfather, Nicholas called a selection and my father, King Richard chose and married my mother, Queen Elina. Before she married my father, she was a waitress, which despite the caste system disappearing, was known to all as a lower caste, A 6.

Today, the caste system is back again. I have two sisters and a brother. My sisters are Emily and Aria and my brother is Ian, the baby. Emily is promised to the New Asian Prince and heir, Aryan. I have meant him on some occasion. He seems nice but as my father says, he may be like his aunt, all sugar and then betray. The entire royal family of Ilea hates the New Asian Royal Family. So, this is just a relation to try to rebuild the relations. He is the nephew of the runaway princess. I do not know her name. No one does.

 **Prince Noah POV**

Mom and Dad had called me. I ran down the hallway.

"Prince, don't run." My tutor, John chided.

I broke into a brisk walk and entered the nearest study. In the room, was my uncle and parents. My mom looked like a fairy standing near the window with light falling on her brown hair and making it seem golden. She looked upset and could see that she had been crying.

"What happened?"

My father spoke.

"Noah, we are going to have your selection. I know we said we will wait till your 22nd birthday but we need a distraction. Your sister has refused to marry Aryan in the Royal court in front of the advisors. This has effected them and they have raised questions as to whether you all are like Emily. Whether you are all going to refuse to marry. Also, I need you to talk to Emily."

I was not sure why Emily refused to marry Aryan. I was also very angry with her, my sister had speeded up my life by 4 months.

"Yes father. It is okay. When should I choose the girls?"

Then father gave me the most shocking answer.

"Oh, you need not worry. I will let you know who the girls are. We have it all selected out." Mother's eyes went wide. She shook her head. She knew I would have something to say. Sometimes, I wonder why my mother never says anything when Dad acts like this. Maybe she is just as scared as all of us are or maybe the rumors about her are true and he is afraid he will leave her.

I nodded and left the room. As I went to Emily's room, I saw a portrait of Queen Eadlyn and Prince-Consort Erik with Queen Camille and Prince-Consort Ahren. They were all laughing and sitting in the royal garden. Some day I hope my family can laugh like that. Everyone knew the stories about what amazing sisters-in-law, Eadlyn and Camille were. They would even sacrifice their life for the other.

I knocked on Emily's door. I could hear nothing.

"Em?" Still nothing. I slowly pushed the door open. Inside there was no one. I could see that someone had hurried through the bedroom contents.

I saw something on the bed.

It was a letter and 3 sealed envelopes.

 _Dear Baby Brother,_

 _I know that by the time you start reading this letter, I would have left the border with my love, Mian. I hope you can forgive me. I will contact you after some time. I know that father is going to choose the girls, who are going to participate. I have changed some of them. He does not know. He has already sealed it and have welcome letters prepared. All the girls are good. I hope you will find out why I selected each of these girls._

 _I and the Prince of Italy have married. I fell in love with him. When I spoke to mother, she was too scared to help. So I had no choice but to run away._

 _Father is lying to you if he said that he had to speed up the selection because of me. It is because the kingdom is having minor revolts at the border. The letters went out without you knowing two months back. The girls were selected 3 weeks back._

 _Now burn this letter in the fireplace and open the letter with the red seal and give it to dad. The other letter is for you to give Aria on her birthday. Also, I hope I can come back by the time, Ian is big but here is his as well. Hide them for now._

 _You will get more letters soon._

 _Love,_

 _Your Sister,_

 _Em_

I ran down stairs with the sealed letter and the other two in my suit.

"Mom, Dad…..Em is not in her room."

I could see guards rushing out. I passed the sealed envelope to Father. He opened it and read it.

"She has left." He said in an abrupt voice. He sounded very angry. Mom had an expression that was a mix of sadness and happiness. She knew that Emily had run away with Mian.

Dad looked at me. "The letters are going out tomorrow. We will release it in tomorrow's report. The selection starts next week."

I nodded and went to my room. Aria was sitting there.

"I saw her go." She whispered.

I rushed to her. "Ari, don't tell anyone that."

"But Noah, you have a selection now…."

Aria and I were more closer as compared to Emily and us. I squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry Aria. We will get through it."

She gave me a small smile.

I hope that the girls she selected are good and she comes back home soon.

 _ **Two Months Before**_

 **Ayesha POV (Caste 2: Daughter of a richest business man)**

"Ash, come fast. What are you doing?" Zoe shouted.

The mailman near the door gave me a sigh. Everyone in the province of Dakota knew how Zoe Knight's impatience. My maid and butler were smirking. I took the envelopes from the mailman and my maid closed the door. I took the envelopes to the room and gave Chloe hers. She after all lived with her mom in my house with me and my dad.

"Oh, I got that today morning. I am not going. You know that I have been promised to Roger and I love him. Are you two applying?" Zoe asked.

Chloe put the letter down. "Nope, not me. I am not ready for that life. I want to teach children and I am not ready for the life of a Queen."

I did not even open the envelope. "Well, I won't get selected. So why?"

Chloe and Zoe exchanged a glance.

Chloe sat next to me. "Ash, you should try. I don't mean anything but you are at home. Maybe your family is at the palace."

Zoe picked the form out of the envelope and quickly filled it. She knew me better than I did.

"I dare you to, if you do not get selected you can have the designer diamond necklace dad bought me or if you get selected then you have to give me that red gown."Zoe piped.

I knew I would not get selected. I mean why not. That would be just great for my other plans.

Then there was a knock. My dad walked in.

"Hello Princess." He gave me a peck on my and turned to my friends. "Hey girls. I heard the prince sent out selection forms. Are you girls filling it?"

Zoe passed my filled form to my father. "We are not. But I dared her to."

I got up. Zoe looked at me. "I am going to the bathroom. Chill." I went to the bathroom. Under the washbasin, I pulled out a tile and inside was a small clean sterilised blade that I had taken from the kitchen and then cleaned.

I removed my shirt. The scars on my arms gave me power. I slowly removed the blade from the sheath and gave my arm a small slash. Then watched as the blood oozed out. I felt the sting yet the control that I felt over myself substituted everything else.

Then, I heard a knock. "Ash, are you okay? I can talk to Zoe." Chloe said.

"No. I am fine. Will be out in two minutes." I removed the first aid box in the same hole and cleaned the blood. Then bandaged it. Wore my shirt back on. When I walked into the room, I saw Zoe and Chloe blur for a minute or 2. These were the after effects. After all, no pain, no gain. But the blurring had started increasing. I knew one of these days, I am going to faint.

The three of us lay down and talked and gossiped for hours. Then we fell asleep. I started dreaming.

There were two people. They were in what looked like a Royal Garden. The Girl is wearing an Indian attire while the man is wearing the Duke of Ilea's uniform.

I heard some noises and walked into a room and then the door slammed hut behind me. I could hear people laughing and giggling. There was Chloe and Zoe. I walked up to them and put my hand on Zoe's hand but she did not even react. Then I saw Bianca and Howard kissing like I wasn't even there. Then I heard Howard talking to her.

"Thank god that silly girl is not here and we can be together." But I was there. Right here.

Then I saw darkness and blood.

Then I bolt up in my bed screaming.

Chloe got up. "Ash, you okay? Don't tell me. That dream again. I hate that Howard. I wish he had not done that to you." She got up and got me my medicines. After drinking them, she lay down next to me. Zoe was still sleeping.

"Chloe, I think I need some time away."

Chloe squeezed my hands.

"I know. Zoe does too."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Chloe glance to where I had hidden my things to run away. Had she seen them?

Before, I could ponder over it, my eyes closed

 **Bianca POV (Caste 2: Daughter of a businessman)**

"Darlings, the letter has come. The selection form are here."

My sister just looked up from the book she was reading and then went back to it. I went downstairs. Mom was standing there with the letters.

"Come here Sugar."

I took the letters and gave mom a hug.

"Make sure that you get in. I heard from your uncle that that useless girl is also applying. I am sure she won't get in. I mean there are many more beautiful girls in Dakota. Bianca, you are the prettiest in the province, so you have a chance. Then we will go to their house on the day that the selection results come out and we can make fun of that stupid girl."

Mom gave me a pat and I went upstairs. I had to get in. That idiotic Ayesha just cannot get in. I mean she is not even Uncle Merlin's real daughter.

"An, mom told you to fill this." I passed my twin her form. She knew there was no point fighting with mom so she took out a pen and quickly filled the form. Then passed it back to me. I too finished filling the form. Then I took a glance at hers. It looked much more nicer. So I did what no sister would do but me. I changed the names.

"Okay, I am going down Anna." Anna continued reading.

I went down and passed the form to dad.

"Oh, did you hear that Ayesha also applied. I just spoke to your uncle. He is very happy that Ayesha is trying especially after that Howard incident.

I smiled sweetly to dad. "Dad, could you please take it to the office now."

Dad gave me a pat and left.

Then I smirked. Poor poor Ayesha. Howard and I. Just imagine how much it would have hurt her.

"Well, little sister, I am going to the selection and you are not."


	2. Chapter 2: Three Girls and Their Stories

**Two Months and a Week Ago**

 **Rose POV (Caste 5: Singer and musician)**

Ginger had come home for helping me get ready for today evening. I was performing with Wesley and Landon. Rick could not make it, he had something about having to deal with something very important.

Ginger was putting some blush on my cheeks. I was wearing a golden dress. Rick had gotten it for my 16th birthday. At that moment, my brothers, Tyler and Wesley came into the room. I could see Ginger's eyes searching for Landon but kept silent. She had a huge crush on Landon since we were 10 and he was 12. But Landon never expressed anything.

"Umm…Ginger, could I talk to Ro for a minute. Is she ready?"

Ginger looked a bit surprised on being asked to leave indirectly. But she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is ready. I just have to put some clips and fix her hair. But I can give you five minutes. She went downstairs. Usually she would not have done that, but today Mom was not at home. She had gone with Dad to run some errands. Ginger did not know about Mom but she was not comfortable with her.

After she left, Tyler sat on my bed and Wes looked restless.

"What happened? Big Brother?" I asked with a grin.

"You have received a selection form. I found it with the things left to burn. I think Cynthia did it."

"Wes, she is our mother. Don't talk about her using her name."

Wesley eyes blazed. "Rosie, she bullies you and the one chance that I could get you away from her was almost destroyed by that lady."

I got up and held Wesley's shoulder. Tyler also came up to us. I gave them a hug.

"Rosie, I filled the form but I wanted to know whether you were okay with me submitting it." Tyler whispered.

I nodded with tears welling up. I did not want to leave my brothers or father but for their safety and mine, I had no choice.

At that moment, there was a knock.

I quickly wiped the tears at the tip of my eyes without destroying my makeup.

Ginger came in with her brown-tipped hair. "Okay. Boys, please get out. I need to have your sister look like a princess. You are after all playing at Bianca and Anna Charming's birthday.

The boys trudged out. Ginger quickly did my hair.

When I came down, I saw Wesley and Landon take a startled breath.

Landon walked up to me. I felt Ginger's hand on my arm go clammy. I had to hold back a smile.

"Well, Wes, today we are going to have to keep an eye on our sister. Some man might sweep her off her feet and away from us." Wesley gave a tight smile.

At that moment, Tyler ran in.

"The car has come to take you."

I ran out with my brothers. We were stars. We had a small band called Dreamers. Initially, we had a tough time establishing it but then Emma came into our lives. She heard us at a bar two years back. Emma loved it and then she found us an agent. She attended events sometimes. Whenever, we asked her what she did, she told us that she was searching for a wife for her younger brother. We had assumed that she was rich then she told us that she was a Caste 6 and worked at many celebrities house.

Ruth was standing there.

"Hello Rose and Brothers. Ready for tonight. Thank God, they sent a car if not…" We could not afford transport and sometimes, we had to bike to our venue.

We settled into the car and the chauffeur drove us.

Wesley leaned to me and whispered. "I posted your letter and form." I nodded.

We soon reached Dakota. When we were in the outskirts, the houses looked like those in Carolina but as we started going to the center, the houses looked much more lavish.

Landon's eyes were glued to the window. He would have been an architect had it not been that we were Caste 5. I mean not there were any restrictions against us taking up studies and moving up castes but we could not afford it.

The Car suddenly stopped. I almost fell off the chair.

Ruth and my brothers stepped out. I followed them out. The house was big. I was admiring the house when a limo stopped behind us. A servant came running to the car. Guess that was how they treated important people.

I hurried after my brothers and Ruth. Just glancing back once to see a man get out then a silver heel clad feet was placed.

"Rose, come fast." Landon hissed.

I rushed in.

When I walked in, I saw Ruth talking to two girls and their father. Wesley and Landon were standing behind them. I walked up to them.

One of the girls gave me a glare when she looked at my dress, the other gave me a small smile.

Ruth turned to me.

"Rose, this is Anna and Bianca Charming and their father, the business tycoon, Mark Charming."

I smiled and held out my hand to Mark Charming. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Mark gave a smile. "Well, my old friend, Ruth may have scared you. I am not a business tycoon, that is my brother-in-law, Merlin."

I smiled and nodded.

Then I turned to the twins. "Happy Birthday, Anna and Bianca." Anna smiled, Bianca just glared.

"Thank you, Rose."

Bianca turned to her father. "When are they going to sing? I mean you did not pay them to eat."

Her father sent us a weary glance.

"Bianca, let your cousin and uncle come."

I saw her roll her eyes at the word cousin.

At that moment, I saw the same silver heels come across the hall.

Then they reached us. When I looked up, it was a olive-skinned girl with the most beautiful brown hair till her waist. She was wearing a silver and blue dress that reached her knees. She was wearing silver heels with little butterflies. Behind her was the man, he looked happy too. He was holding two boxes.

"Happy Birthday, Anna." She hugged Anna and gave her wrapped gift. "I hope you like it."

Then she turned to Bianca.

"Happy Birthday, Bianca." Her actions seemed somewhat stiff. She took the gift from the man's hands and gave it to her.

Then Uncle Mark cleared his thought.

"Rose, this is the Business tycoon, Merlin Williams and his daughter, Ayesha Williams."

Ayesha turned to me and gave me a once-over.

"You look so pretty just like my best friend, Zoe. But I wish she were here. She would have certainly worn something more expensive." She exclaimed. Then she suddenly, composed herself. "So what are you going to sing?"

Anna walked up to us.

"Ash, it is that book isn't it?"

Ayesha smiled at her. Anna turned to me. "I am sorry about Bianca. She is like that."

At that moment, I saw Wesley and Landon calling me. "Go your brothers are calling you." Anna said. She followed me and then went to sit next to her sister in the front.

We sang three songs. Then we were done. As we got off stage, Mark informed us that we were to stay till the party was over.

I wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Sir, where is the bathroom?"

Ayesha appeared by my side. "I can take you."

Mark smiled and nodded.

I followed Ayesha. I saw that many of the guests were looking at Ayesha in a weird way.

Ayesha must have noticed my expression.

"Oh, Rose, chill. They are just discussing about my dark skin, my adoption and the rumour my dad is giving me his empire after my 21st birthday."

Then I understood why Ayesha looked so different from her dad. I had to research more about her.

After a few hours, the party got over. As we were leaving, I noticed that Wesley did not seem willing to leave. I looked where he was staring. Then I saw Anna in his line of sight. She seemed to be giving him glances.

I shook my head in horror.

Oh no. We were Caste 5s and she was a 2. Also I had met her mom, who seemed so evil. She had seemed very cruel and mean just like that sister of hers.

I pulled at Wesley's hand, who reluctantly followed me.

I had to get into the selection, then if I became a one, Wesley might have a chance.

 **Dylan POV(Caste 5: Artist)**

"Dylan Olivia Prescot" shouted the woman, the world called my mother. The bird I had just finished painting flew away. I ran down stairs.

I saw mother and Bryce were sitting in the living room. Mother was holding a dress.

"Yes Katherine, you called?" I asked snidely.

"Dylan Olivia, what have you done to my baby's dress?" She threw the dress at me. I caught it and then I saw that there was a small stain of paint. Then I looked at Bryce. The evil grin on her face told me everything. The brat had done it.

"Well Katherine, you might want to look at that little devil spawn of yours."

My mother looked like she was going to blow up. As I took the dress to wash again and was walking up the stairs, I heard my mother. My mother always liked the younger ones but after dad died in the accident, she hates me even more. She feels I was the reason. Sometimes, I wonder why she never blames Camryn.

"No wonder, that Blake boy left her. I mean just looking at her, irritates me."

I tossed the dress to the ground and ran into my room. I threw the water cup at the painting and watched as the water destroyed the painting. I felt tears flowing down my face.

At that moment, I felt someone climb into the room.

"Emma?" I asked startled. She removed the hood of her cape.

She ran up to me and sat on the ground. "What happened, Dee? You okay? What did she do now?"

Emma had come into my life after Blake broke my heart into bits. She had been my support system. She was the omy one around whom I could be me.

She made me sit on my bed. Then she cleaned up the mess that I had created. I noticed her well-manicured nails. Sometimes, I wondered whether she was really a Caste 6.

Emma sat next to me.

"Dylan, if I told you that I got hold of a ticket out of here for you, what would you do?"

I looked at her hopefully.

"Yes, I would be willing to take it. Em, I can't take it anymore."

She squeezed my shoulder. Then she passed me a paper.

"What is this?"

She gave me a secret smile. "I got it. But I love someone already."

She smiled.

Oh…..so she was in love. But her smile waned.

"What happened, Em?"

She shook her head. "I was thinking about the princess of Illea."

I smiled. She had told me that she looked a lot like Princess Emily and that was why her parents named her Emma. "Why are you so worried about her?"

She turned to me her eyes wide. "I heard from one of the houses I clean that Princess Emily is being married off to the New Asian Prince."

I turned to her. "The stone-like one." She nodded.

I filled the form while she told me about one of the parties that she had worked at. Once I was done, she asked me for a picture of myself. I took the final one that Papa had taken of me, 6 years ago.

"But Liv, this is a very old one."

I only had that. I held my face in my hands and started crying. Emma held my shoulder.

"Now….Now don't cry darling. I have brought a camera. She quickly helped me do my hair into a braid and made me wear her cloak over my dress. As she removed the cloak, I started comparing my own blond hair with hers. It tumbled down till her waist in curls. She had the same high cheek bones that I did. Guess she had a lot of features a 5 or 6 had. Then she made me sit and then quickly took a picture.

"Where did you get the camera." I asked. I had always wanted one."Oh I got it for christmas from my bro…..boss. You can have it. I am using it for the first time."

She tossed me the camera. There was a new role inside. I knew that she had just used one of it to take a picture of me

"Dylaaaan…." Mother howled.

Emma got up to go. "I better get going."

She wore her cloak and jumped out of the window.

I trudged downstairs to see what her highness, Katherine wanted.

I would not even have minded marrying a stone prince if I could get away from her.

 **Meghan POV (Caste 2/3 - Veterinary Assistant)**

"Come on, Little one, open up your mouth." "Peanut stood on the table staring at me with her wide grey eyes. Wallace and Artemis stood next to me looking at her.

I tried to coax the little pup to open her mouth. "Is he okay?" Wallace asked. His voice sounded very worried.

Once upon a time that voice had made my legs go jelly but today I no longer cared. I mean we are best friends but no longer did I swoon over him like a historical lady. At that moment, Chocolate came bounding into the room.

"Chocolate, darling can you please ask Peanut to open her mouth." Before my cute pup could bark anything, Peanut's mouth went wide. I checked her teeth.

I turned to Wallace. "Wally, he just has a tooth coming out. Just give him milk. By tomorrow, he should be fine."

Wallace carried Peanut out. Peanut was my last patient. I watched them go. Now I had to go to the palace which the world called my home and I called it a soulless place.

Artemis was standing with a wide grin. "Looks like Peanut is not the only one who has a love." She punched my shoulder. "Meg, he loves you. That was a long time ago."

I held my hand up. "Arty, no….please not today. I already have other things to worry about. Rich asked me to come home fast. Dad has to talk to me."

Artemis sat down. "I do not understand why you call Mr. Bruce, your father. I mean he does not even care about you."

I held her hand. "Arty, he is my father, whether he likes it or I do. This is the first time since the day, he adopted me that he wants to specifically talk to me. I am grateful to him that he looked after me for so long."

Artemis held Chocolate's leash while I closed the clinic. I would have to give Azura the key on the way back home.

Artemis interrupted my thoughts. "Don't worry Meg. I can give the key to Azura. She is after all my elder sister." Artemis plucked the keys out of my hands. She put it in her pocket. She then helped me put Chocolate in my car and waited till I drove out before heading behind the clinic to her house.

As I drove into the drive way, I saw Richard standing at the door.I got out and ran up to him.

"What happened, Richie rich? Why does your dad want to talk to me?"

He groaned hearing the nickname and then gave me a smirk. "Looks like my dad wants to make you a One."

"A one?"

I shook my head but only the royalty…oh god what the hell was he doing?

When I walked into the dining hall, there was a huge feast. Bruce was sitting at the head.

"Meghan, my dear how are you?"

In my family, there is my adopted father. Bruce was the richest man after Merlin Williams and John Knightly. He made me a Two when he adopted me. The process was automatic. After Richard spoke to me about my wanting to become a vet, he let me. Bruce had adopted me just for publicity because the media had portrayed him as a selfish man. Someone had made an accusation that he had been employing orphans in his business.

Sometimes, I felt bad for him. I mean it is not easy to raise a 11 year old alone. Then, you adopt another 9 year old. But he had spent money on Nannies and tutors.

I do not remember my real parents much but Anna, my first nanny told me that they were amazing doctors and treated the poor for free. They had been killed in a rebel attack. They were the best doctors in the kingdom and had been summoned to treat Princess Emily. Then they died saving the Princess. They died heroes even though they were heroes when they were alive.

Then later, Bruce took me to my parents house from where I took all their books including mom's diaries.

Bruce only things about the publicity. So I was kind of surprised when Richard turned out to be so sweet. Richard is Bruce's real son and my adopted-brother. Richard says that after his mom, Lily died Bruce turned out like this. He even showed me the pictures. Bruce looked so happy. Now the only time he got that excited was when he discussed something about improving his image.

I sat down. "Yes Father. Today went well."

Richard brought Chocolate in. Chocolate bounded up to me and sat at my feet. She had had her dinner at the clinic.

"Meghan, I want you to participate in the selection."

"No." I replied.

Bruce's eyes went wide. "But….Meghan, you could become a princess….just imagine what people will say. Bruce Thomas Todd lets his Adopted-Daughter, Meghan Todd, Princess of His Heart to be a real Princess. Just imagine."

I stood up and pushed the plate away. "Bruce, you know that I want to be a vet. Azura told me that I could become a vet from next month. I do not want to be a princess or something, I want to be a vet.

Then I ran down the hall to my bedroom and threw myself onto the bed. My bedroom looked nothing like the small one, I had at home. This one could hold my entire old house and it had so much space. Everything had been decorated like that of a princess. When I was a little girl, this had marvelled me. But at the age of 17, this irritated me, especially after the talk we just had.

At that moment, there was a knock and Richard walked in with the form.

"What do you want Richard?"

He sat down next to me.

"You know, Meg when you call me Richard, it feels kind of weird. Dad sent me to talk to you."

I looked at the form. "Did you think I did not realise that seeing the form?"

He laughed.

"Why do you not want to participate?"

I looked at him then I realised why. "I am scared, Rich. I mean you know that my parents were there before they died. Also, I hate the royal family for what they did to them. They did not even ensure that I was properly looked after."

Richard looked at me. "Who do you think brought you to our place? It was the Queen. You know Queen Elina."

He squeezed my hand. "She was very grateful that your parents saved her daughter's life. As a matter of fact, the form came with a small package for you." He said pointing at a parcel that I had not noticed before on my table.

I walked to my table and opened the package. There was a letter and a small box inside.

 _Dear Meghan or Butterfly as your father always referred to you,_

 _I am very grateful that your parents put my life ahead of theirs. They were very brave people. I was 14 when they came to the palace to treat me, without them I might have died. I still remember the night that the rebels attacked._

 _Your mother was telling me about one of your antics and your father was giving me an injection when the alarm went off. A rebel came into my room, your father a doctor not even a guard took a sword of the wall and fought with the rebel. Your mother picked up a file and then carried me to a small safe room for 1 person in my room. After she put me inside. She handed me the file and then removed a necklace and gave it to me. Her last words to me were "Give this to my Meghan. Tell her that her parents are always with her."_

 _Then she closed the door. She locked it and slid the key through under the door. I heard a lot swords clashing and then silence. After the rebels had retreated Guards came to let me down and I saw your parents. They had sacrificed their life for me._

 _I kept this necklace until today because I was a bit selfish and did not want to part with the gift from my heroes but now as I am in a position of taking a decision that will change my life. I felt that it was time to pass it on to the one it belongs._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Emily._

 _P.S. I am sorry for keeping the necklace for so long._

I quickly opened the box. Inside was a polished-gold necklace with a locket with a latch. I opened it and inside was a picture of my Mom and Dad on their wedding day. My mother looked very pretty, her green eyes were sparkling with joy and my dad looked so handsome.

He looked exactly how I remembered him before he went to the palace. Behind the locket was an inscription. It was inscribed with "Stay true yourself." I smiled. He had told me the same when they had left me with Artemis and Azura and their mother never to return.

"What is it?" Richard peered over my shoulder. He took a sharp intake. I looked at him. He reached into his pocket and took out a chain. When I looked at it, I took a double take.

"Rich, what is that?"

That is my mother's. Dad gave it to my mom on their wedding day.

I took the two necklaces and ran downstairs.

"Dad…..what is this?" I held out the two necklaces. Bruce took one look at the necklaces and his eyes went wide.

He walked up to me. I saw Richard walk into the room.

"Meghan and Richard, come and sit."

He took a book from under the table. I had seen the same thing with Dad.

He put it on the table and opened to a page and pushed it to us. It was a picture of my mom and dad with Bruce and a lady. They were all laughing. Mom and the lady were in their wedding dresses.

"That is Lily, me, my brother and sister-in-law. You and Richard are cousins. Meghan, I am sorry for not letting you know before but I just could not. I did not want to deal with the fact that I had lost my whole family and I had two little kids to look after. Your mother and Lily met each other during the king's selection. They became the best of friends. They were Elites but your mother wanted to become a doctor and then requested to be shifted to Caste 3. Your father followed her. Meghan, I thought you would want to see and enjoy all the things that your mother and aunt did. That is why I suggested." He had tears running down his face.

I lifted the pen on the table and quickly filled the form and passed it to him.

"Here you go Dad." I gave it to him with a smile. "You look a lot like your father you know and you can call me Uncle you know."

I shook my head. "Dad, you are the only man I can call father now so I am going to continue."

I gave him a hug. Richard smiled.

"Well, Richie Rich, looks like I am your sister." I grinned.

He groaned.

—

Dear Readers,

I need to know what they would like as a jewellery gift from the prince(no tiaras or crowns). Also I hope you all liked how the characters are portrayed as of now. Special note about Dylan: Her true colours have not come out. She is one to watch out.

If there is anyone who wants their character rewritten, please message me.

Those whose characters POV has not appeared yet. Calm down. This is this week's update. Once I am done with their's I will update. All supporting cast will have POVs once in a while.

I know that the chapter is one day early but that is a small treat from me to you. Please review.

Also, I need three more girls.

Thanks

Love

Dreamer


	3. Chapter 3: Gardner and Princess

**Elena POV(Caste 6 - Gardner)**

"Elena, I would like to have that bouquet of roses." said the same voice every single day and I made the same bouquet every single day.

"Hans, so you still haven't asked the girl." I smiled and looked up. The confident young man's eyes showed a lot of fear. Every single day I asked him that question and every single day his eyes went wide. Who knows who this lucky girl was?

He just grabbed the bouquet and walked away leaving 20 dollars.

I walked to the back of the shop. Raven was sitting there as usual. She looked up at me and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Ok…that was something that did not happen usually.

"Rav, what happened?" She shook her head. I saw a paper in her hands.

I picked it up,

 _Dear Raven,_

 _I have to leave you. Sometimes, it is necessary to find out who I really was. I have my reasons for leaving you._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Calder_

I threw the letter on the floor. How could he?

I ran into the house that was on top of the shop.

"Moooom…." I shouted.

My mother came out of the kitchen. She was looking very annoyed. "What is it, Elena?"

"Your son, where did he go?"

My mom calmed down and sat. "Well, my son has gone to his real father. So that I and your dad can one day be reinstated into my caste."

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

She gave me a smirk. Yes, I know you are probably thinking that a mom would never talk to her child like that well. Well, she does, we are not like normal mom and daughter. She blames me for her being moved down castes. She was a 2 after all. Before, she used to blame my dad too but now it's only me.

"My son is at the palace to become a guard."

I almost strangled her. "What did you tell him?"

"Eli? Where is Calder? Why are you and mommy screaming?" asked a small voice. When I turned it was Miles. He was holding a teddy bear.

My mom went back into the kitchen.

"Miles, nothing. Calder is gone for work. I and Mom where just talking."

Miles looked up at me and gave me a hug. Then I remembered Raven downstairs. When I rushed downstairs, i saw a pool of red.

"Oh shit."

I called Patrick from the next shop. He came running in.

"Trick, she cut herself."

He called the ambulance while I made a rudimentary bandage with a clean cloth, I found.

The ambulance came and I and Patrick took her to the hospital.

"I am going to kill him."

Patrick held my shoulder. "He had his reasons, El. I know." I turned to him.

"You knew?"

He nodded. "I saw him leave today morning. He wanted to know about his family. He felt he could do that at the palace. Your mother and Aunt were after all the daughters of the Royal Advisor. He just got to know that the man he thought to be dead might after all be alive."

I felt tears rolling down my face. "But why did he leave us?" Patrick sat down next to me. "Eli, he wants her to move on."

Then the doctor came out.

"Are you related to Ms. Raven?"

We both got up and rushed to the doctor.

"How is she?" asked Patrick.

"She is okay now. But I am sorry we could not save her child. She lost the baby because of some stress."

I stood there shocked. Raven was pregnant? I and Patrick walked into the room. Raven looked at us and gave us a weak smile.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her as I sat next to her.

Patrick sat next to her on the other side. "Why did you not tell us?" His voice sounded accusing.

"I just got to know 2 weeks ago."

My hands clenched. How could my brother do this?

As I got up, Raven held my hand. "El, stop. Your brother wanted me to give you this." She passed me a form and a letter.

I looked down at it. Everything had already been filled in his elegant handwriting. I opened the letter.

 _Dear El,_

 _I have gone to find some answers for you and me. I could not do it at home. I want you to also get a chance. I will come back home one day but for now it is necessary. I need to go._

 _Love you always,_

 _Your elder Brother._

I threw the letter and form and walked out of the room. I ran out of the hospital, down the road and into my happy place. It was a small treehouse that I and Calder had built when I was 10. I could see the palace. It was on a very tall tree. Dad had been very scared but had gotten used to it.

I had not come here for a very long time. You see usually I am a very happy person, especially after Raven and Patrick came into my life. When I looked around, I saw a crown. Calder had made it for me on my thirteenth birthday.

I picked the crown and I saw a small folded paper attached to it. I quickly removed it and opened it up.

In the picture was my mother, father, two boys, a man and a lady holding a baby. It was a picture at the Royal hospital. When I turned the picture behind, there was a date written. It was my birthday.

Who were they?

Then I hid the picture in my dress. At that moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and hugged him.

"Hey…Hey Eli. It is okay. Your brother will come back."

I sniffled then wiped my eyes.

"How is she?"

He squeezed my hand. "She is upset but fine." He sat next to me.

"Eli, I think you should go. Maybe he is at the palace and you could talk to him."

I nodded. "Yes, I will give him a slap and a punch and then explain to him."

Patrick held back a smile.

"Come on now."

He guided me downstairs.

He gave me the form and I quickly signed it and dropped it at the office.

Then we saw a fire engine rushing in the direction of our area. I and Patrick ran.

After five minutes, we came to our neighbourhood. I could see a crowd near our shops. I quickly walked there. I looked around. All our neighbours were trying to help. My house was burnt down and the edges of Patrick's shop had been burnt.

Suddenly two little arms engulfed my legs.

"Miles? Where is Mom and Dad?"

I saw a medic walk towards us.

"Are you his sister?"

I nodded.

I saw that Raven's aunt was standing next to me. She looked distraught.

"I am sorry but your mother and your father are critical. Please come with me."

Patrick lifted up Miles and followed me. He placed Miles in the hospital and gave my hand a squeeze

We got into the ambulance. When I looked up, I saw the doctor from today morning.

"She squeezed my hand. "It's okay, Eli. things will get better."

I tried to nod.

Miles wanted to know why Mom and Dad were not talking. For the first time, I felt all alone.

A "very familiar girl walked up to me.

"Hello. My name is Emma. I am sorry for your loss." She gave me a hug. The nice doctor from the ambulance walked up to her.

"Hi kids. My name is Rosella and as you know this is my niece, Emma. Where is your brother?"

At that moment, Miles came running, he had tear streaks down his cheeks. "Eli, where will we stay?"

I looked up with a start. I had not thought of that. Father and Mother were in the hospital taking some treatments that we could not afford and we had nowhere to go.

"You could stay with us."Rochelle said. She picked up Miles and Emma held my hand.

"But I…."

"Don't know us…"Emma interrupted. "Calm down. My aunt is the well-known Rochelle Marshal. We always have kids whose parents are here at home. Right now, Ruth is there."

We walked out of the hospital gates and down to an enormous house.

Miles looked in awe. "It is so big." Rochelle smiled.

At the door was the housekeeper and a girl.

Emma stopped. "This is Mrs. Potts and Ruth. And this is Miles and Elena."

Suddenly, it dawned on me, who she looked like.

"Your highness….." Emma looked surprised. Then her face lit up.

"You too? Everyone tells me I look like the Princess. But no Elena. I am not any princess. Just a doctor's niece." She ruffled Miles' hair and took us upstairs. We were then shown to two rooms, given clothes to change into and then told to come down after changing.

After changing and then helping Miles change we both went downstairs.

Everyone was seated for dinner.

We too went and joined them.

Then Rochelle gave out the letters.

"Ruth, here is your selection application." Then she turned to me. "Are you participating?"

"I was going to but now my parents need me. Miles does too. I will collect my form tomorrow."

Emma looked surprised. "No, Elena, this could help your family. You should try. Maybe you can be a princess."

"If you get in, Miles can stay with us till you come back." Rochelle said.

I turned to Emma. She looked young. "What about you Emma?"

Emma cringed. "Oh, I already have someone in my life."

I nodded.

After 10 minutes, I was convinced to try. Why not after all it would be great help?

 _Present_

 **Princess Aria POV**

I was getting dressed by Ella for the report that would

"Princess, can I tell you something?"asked Ella. She is my personal maid. I nodded.

She turned me to face her. "I saw Princess Emily run away with a boy. I did not do anything." She looked worried.

I held her hand. "I did too. But Noah said that we have to let her go."

Then Fiona, my other maid came in with my tiara for the report.

"Fiona, that is Emily's tiara not mine." Emily's had diamonds, usually worn by the first daughter. While mine had emeralds.

Fiona's hand trembled. "The King said that you are now the First daughter of the Kingdom."

My eyes blazed. I got up and rushed down the hall and into my parents' room.

"Daddy! I will not wear Emily's tiara. She is still alive."

My father stood up to me. My mother's eyes went wide.

"Aria, it is final. You will have to wear it. You are the new First daughter and that is final. The kingdom needs to know that I do not give a chance to my children as well."

He then showed me out of the room and closed the door. I stood there staring at the door. Then slowly walked back to my room.

Fiona and Ella were waiting there. They slowly put the tiara into my hair, weaving some strands through it.

I got up then and walked to the studio.

Ian was already seated there. He gave me a cute smile. Then Noah walked in. His eyes first went to my tiara. I knew he would notice. He just looked away.

Soon Mom and Dad walked in. We all took our places.

Noah sat in the seat that Queen Eadlyn had sat on so many years ago. I was waiting for it to break. I mean, it is more than 200 years old.

Charmaine, our interviewer, first had my dad talk about how there were going to be some changes in the palace. Then, they faced the camera at me and my brothers. Ian gave a wide smile. I coyly gazed at the camera. Nick, my cousin had told me that when Princesses do that the entire kingdom swoons. I had seen Emily do it and I am turning 18 in 3 days.

"So, Prince Noah. Aren't you excited to see the girls in your selection?"

Noah gave a brief nod.

Then Charmaine turned to the screen. "First, we have from Dominica, we have Lady Bianca Charming Isn't she a pretty young lady."

A picture of a girl dresses in a blue gown came up. She looked like as though she was going for a costume competition. I did not like her at all. Noah just stared at the screen.

"Next we have from Carolina, Lady Rosie Marie Wilson. If Snow white had blonde hair, I am sure she could not have looked prettier than this beauty."

On the screen was a picture of a pale girl in a golden dress. She had a sweet but cheeky smile. I liked her Noah. Noah was fidgeting with the ring that Maryanne gave him before she died of the blue fever. They had been promised. So he kind of liked her.

"Now, let's see from Angeles, we have Lady Maria D'costa, Caste 2."There was nothing special about her. She lacked character. Most likely her father was a rich man."

Noah looked unimpressed.

"From Kent, the Queen's home, is Lady Meghann Jeanne Todd, Caste 2. Here is the doctor of our selection." She was in a simple jeans and t-shirt. She had the doctor's coat on her hand. She looked like she was busy and then someone had clicked the picture. She had a cute smile and very beautiful big eyes.

After releasing 10 more names, Charmaine announced a break.

Dad got of his throne.

"Who changed the girls? I did not select that doctor or that ghost girl." He looked enraged and Noah looked like he had a secret.

Hmmmmm….So why is he keeping it a secret?

 **Author's note: Sorry for 2 days late chapter. I need a few more girls. Also sorry for changing the character's backstory. As I wrote her, it changed. Those, who submitted before can send more characters. Hope you like this chapter. I did not have any more girls so I gave a Present POV.**


	4. Chapter 4: Final Girls and Reactions

**Élise POV(Caste 2: Popstar)**

"You know Lis, sometimes I wonder what is the difference between you and a musician, who is a five." Kylie asked while she was hunched over designing my future costume. Her brown wavy hair was pouring over her face like a curtain.

I sat down next to her. "Well, my dear sister, then I might ask you what the difference is between a seamstress and you."

Violet giggled and Miley roared with laughter. "Oooh Burn."

Kylie looked up from her book with a grin. "Touché."

I walked up to Kylie. Kylie quickly closed the book. "No way, not now. You can see it next month. Like how you never tell me which song you are recreating. I am not showing you my creation." Miley grinned. The two of them always worked together to design our dresses.

I went to my special room to reinvent our new song, BO$$. It was once upon a time sung by the then famous all-girl band, Fifth Harmony. Violet had found it in the archives when she went with her father. She had slipped it into her pocket.

I scribbled down the first line when I heard a knock.

"Madam, it is me."

"Come in, Emma."

Our new maid slowly walked in. She looked very cute and distinctly familiar. She was wearing a red pinafore with a pink shirt. All the maids in our house floor wore that. She walked up to me and gave me an envelope.

"You should go, Madam. The maid at the market said that it would be an amazing if you get selected."

Then behind her my manager Clary walked in.

"Yes Emma. Thank you for bringing it. You may leave. Elise, it is a very good idea. The royal palace will give you good publicity." She took the form from my hand and quickly filled it.

"But Clary, I have performances that I promised to…."

"Elise, they will not mind and as a selected we will be able to get you more important people to have you perform at their celebrations. Maybe we could get a label as well."

I frowned then remembered that it had always been my passion to make an album and the opportunity did not seem too bad.

"But don't fives perform at houses."

Clary paused for a second, the pen hovered over the paper then dropped it.

"Elise, we need to branch out and this is the best way. I do

 **Quince POV(Brother of Krysten: Film Producer: Caste 3)**

Crash!

Oh great here goes another tea set. I might have to now get her plastic tea set. I got up quickly and went to the dining room. There were two people. A girl, who once used to cover behind me and a maid, who was now covering in front of her. There was bits of glass and

"You worthless ass, what the hell is this? You call this tea. I asked for Oolong tea and you give me this nonsense." Kristen raised her hand.

"Krys, what happened now?"

My sister turned to me. Her eyebrows were raised and her face was red with anger.

"Quin, we have to get a new maid. This one is stupid." The girl was trembling. She had tears coming out of her eyes.

She ran up to me. "Sir, I am so sorry but I need this job. I have three sisters. They need me." She was down on her knees. I looked at Krysten. Her eyes were dark. She looked very cruel.

"Agatha, you will serve me tea. Let Thalia serve her."

Krysten's eyes went wide. Agatha ran off after thanking me.

"Krys, you can't hurt people like that. She made a mistake."

Krysten sat down and started eating dinner. "I can do what I like that is my problem. Quin, I need you to talk to that new maid and ensure that she is not so stupid."

I bit down a grin. My little sister was in for a fright if Thalia is her maid. But I nodded and left my bossy and spoilt sister to her own mind's works. Sometimes, when I see her, I wonder what I would tell my parents about raising her.

Suddenly, there was a knock and in walked my best friend and his soulmate, Mike and Emma.

"Hey Quin, what happened? Her again?" Mike sat on my couch while Emma sat on the lounge chair. She looked like a goddess.

I shook my head and sighed. "I assigned Thalia to her." Emma's eyes went wide. "But I….." Mike glared at her.

"Em, I know what you thought. Don't worry Thalia will teach my sister."

Emma got up and slid a form to me. I picked it up. It had the royal symbol and the King's seal.

"What is this for?"

Emma held my hand and sat down. I noticed her well-manicured hands and soft skin. She did not have the looks of a three. But I guess she kept it well. Mike must be treating her like a princess. Mike had been my friend since I came to the house of our adopted family. He was living with his aunt and uncle. He had told me that he was a prince the first time he met me and several times later. But his aunt had told me that it was his dream. Mike was always a dreamer. Ever since he met Emma, he has calmed down.

"I think this will help her. I mean she will meet girls from various background. My mother says that even the cruelest of girls become nice. I mean I have seen my mother have parties at the palace with the other selected. All the girls are nice. As a matter of fact, I have heard mother say that Caroline, the current governess was very snooty once upon a time. But no one would say that today."

I turned to Emma. "Your mother was a selected?"

Emma's eyes went a bit wide. Then she nodded. "Yes, that is why I have gone to the palace."

Mike glared at Emma for some reason. Then took a seat close to me.

"Quin, I think it is a good idea for our Krys. She needs it."

I was feeling horrible and unwilling but deep down, I knew she needed it.

I picked up my pen and filled the form.

Emma took it from me.

"We will drop it as we leave."

Emma was wearing her red cloak when I noticed a symbol on the inner cloth that looked very familiar.

Emma gave me her wide grin and Mike smiled and then they both stepped out to the darkness of the night.

Suddenly, the realisation of what I had done came into my mind. What would I tell Krysten?

 **Thalia POV(Caste 6: Maid)**

It was around 9 and I was leaving the Jenkin house when Agatha came running to the kitchen. Just another two weeks here and if all goes well, I will be in the palace to avenge him. Poor Emma had so much trust in me.

Agatha ran in.

"Lia, tomorrow onwards you are in charge of the sister's meals not me." She had a wide grin.

"What? The brat kid?" I asked in horror. Agatha grinned and then gave me a pitying look.

Oh great. I just walked out. Tomorrow was going to be a much worse day. Today, I had stubbed my toe and tomorrow I have to deal with the witch.

 **Jaylene POV (Caste 4: Jeweller)**

"Miss, here is the post."

I looked up from the emerald that I was enamelling into the ring to see the retreating figure of Uncle John, our town's postman. There were two envelopes. One was for Father and the other was for me. It had the usual royal symbol that every letter he sent had. After all, he was a General now with no time to even visit his little sister.

Dad walked in.

"Ne…Jay, is there any letter for me? I heard John but I was helping your mother and she told me that she had seen you go at 4." He gave me a frustrated look and took the envelope. Then he saw the other letter.

"Aren't you going to read it now? Jay, I can take over."

I shook my head. "No, Dad it is fine. He can wait." Although, my hand itched to open the envelope. But Dad held my hand.

"No, Jay. It is not fine. Take a break. It is 11 now and you have been working since morning." He picked the tools out of my hands and set it on the table. Without any choice, I picked up the letter and went to my bedroom.

I then got into my bed and lay down. Pulled my hair out of the bun and let it form a reddish-golden curtain around me. I cut the edge of envelope and then took the letter out. Another paper fell out but I decided to look at the letter first.

 _Dear Nelly,_

 _Sorry for not sending you a letter last month. I was busy with the work at the palace. Your big brother is now a general you know. I actually am sending this letter because of the form with it. This is the form for the Prince's selection. Only some girls are getting it. I found this in my mail box addressed to you. I thought this could be an opportunity for you and me to spend some time together if you get in._

 _How is mom and dad? Kelly is so excited about the possibility of meeting you…_

The letter continued. But I picked up the form and slowly read through it. Maybe I could try it. It would be an amazing opportunity. I filled up the form and wrote a small letter to him and put them both and a photo in an envelope and sealed it.

When I went downstairs, I heard some muffled talking.

"How do we tell her that the shop is in losses and we are heading to bankruptcy? She loves this shop like her soul." I heard mother saying. Father was looking at the accounts book.

I did not want them to know that I had heard them. So I slowly climbed up the stairs and then stomped down. I heard them stop talking.

"Daddy, here is the letter. Please post it." I walked to my work table and sat down. I picked out the diamond ring that Princess Emily had specially requested when she came to our shop last month.

He went. I prayed that I should get in. My parents needed it.

 _Present_

 **Rose POV(Caste 5: Musician and Singer)**

Sitting in front of the big television at Robinson family Mansion. I and Wesley had been invited to play at their daughter, Clara Robinson's congratulatory party. Clara was know to be the prettiest and richest girl in town. I was feeling a bit jealous. There were some guests. I could see all the girls glaring at each other. Even pushing each other.

At 5, the report started. Charmaine looked very pretty in her blue suit.

Wesley squeezed my hand. I did not have much hope. It had all disappeared when I saw the Photo Clara had submitted. She looked like a princess in a rose red gown.

Charmaine introduced the first girl. She looked okay. The prince had a very straight face.

"From Carolina, we have Lady Rose Marie Wilson. Next to my name appeared the photo that I had taken in the Golden dress."

I could feel glares of the other girl. Clara stormed up to me.

"You have to let me take your place."

I felt Wesley tug my hand and run. I quickly followed him. Thankfully, today we had been only singing and did not have our instruments. We ran out of the house. Many tried blocking us.

Once we reached home, Wesley fell to the floor laughing. The rest of my family and Ginger came running into the hall. Mom looked angry.

"You left the house so soon. Wes, get off the floor."

Wesley got up. "Well, my little sister is a selected now. So we left."

Dad looked very happy. He gave me a hug and twirled me around. "Honey, I am so proud of you."

Mom looked unhappy but all the others gave me hugs and pats. Henry went to the fridge and removed the special cupcake, Mom had made it for his birthday.

"Hen, that is for your birthday." I said.

He shrugged his shoulder. "Now that you are selected, I can have a big cake not a small homemade cupcake." He said with a grin.

I smiled and ruffled his hair.

This was going to give me freedom from the life I had led before. Wesley and Tyler gave me a secret smile.

 **Meghan POV(Caste 3/2: Veterinary Assistant**

I was sitting in my pink furry beanbag with a bowl of popcorn with Artemis sitting on an identical one. She had come for a sleepover the previous night. Bruce, a.k.a dad was sitting on the couch and Richard was lying on the floor. We were all sitting for the report.

Artemis had been so happy on hearing that I had decided to participate in the selection. She felt that going to the palace would give me a closure.

"Megs, if you get in. You have to ask the prince to send me an autograph or at least the Princess."

Richard grinned.

Charmaine was waltzing around the screen.

"From Kent, we have Lady Meghan…" Charmaine said something after that but I could hear nothing. Not even a bit.

Artemis was jumping up and down. Bruce was smiling. Richard was hugging me.

After all the excitement went down, Bruce made an exit then returned. In his hand was a box. He gave it to me.

Inside it was 2 bracelets, one had an amethyst and the other had sapphires.

"The prince then, now King gave these to your mom and aunt. I think it is time for these to give you some luck." He removed them and put it on my hand. They fit perfectly. On the clasp of both were their names and below that was a simple engraving of the word "Selected and the royal logo.

I hugged Bruce, who for the first time when I had seen, hugged me and cried.

 **Author's note: Hey Guys. Sorry for not updating and I know that this is not a great update. But I was sadly down with a flu last week and the week before I was very busy.**

 **I am sorry that Thalia is not prominent but it is tough. She will have a more prominent role later.**

 **Hope you all like the way, the story is going.**

 **Also, please do not PM the reviews. It is better if you just review it cause if not my mailbox gets filled.**

 **Thanks**

 **Regards**

 **Your Writer.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Report Part 2

**Prince Noah POV**

The girls seemed okay. Jonathan had brought me my favourite orange drink.

"Who changed the girls? I did not change choose the doctor or the ghost girl?" Father screamed. He looked ready to explode. Mother was trying to calm him down.

"Richard, they are all fine girls. They will be assets to the selection, I am sure." Mother whispered. I could hear them as I was standing right behind where they were.

"I promised Lady Clara, a spot in the selection. Her father had specifically come and seen me." He hissed. My mother looked taken aback. "Richard, this was not what I expected of you."

I smirked. Emily had replaced them well. It was clear to see which were her choices and which were not.

"Prince, the report is going live in 10 minutes. You are asked to return to your seats."

I walked over to where Ian and Aria were waiting. Aria hugged me and then whispered in my ear. "What is it?"

I shook my head and smiled.

When we were seated, Charmaine started again.

"Let us now ask the prince, whether any of the girls till now, have grabbed his heart."

I sighed in my mind. "Charmaine, as you know, every girl in the selection has a special space in my heart."

"Well said, Prince. Looks like your father has trained you well. Now let us move on to the next set of girls." She turned to the screen.

 **Ayesha POV**

For today's report, the entire Charming family had come over. Bianca and her mother had taken all the space on the sofa while Uncle and Dad took the other seats. I, Anne, Zoe and Chloe were sprawled on the floor.

"Merlin, I was surprised to hear that Ayesha was participating in the selection…..I mean especially after the Howard incident." Crooned my Aunt. Chloe squeezed my hand reassuringly. Zoe leaned and whispered in my ear. "I am so sure you will get in."

"Cindy, you know that Ayesha is a very pretty girl and I want her to explore her horizons." My dad piped back.

They introduced the royal family. I could see Bianca straightening up.

Bianca remarked."Mother, doesn't the prince look very fair. Our skin colors would compliment each other."

Anne got up. "Bee, it could be because of the lighting." I saw my Aunt and Bianca glare at her. Zoe was glaring at the two of the witches.

Uncle Mark suddenly got up. "Hey hey. They are starting to release the names.

"First from Dominica, we have Lady Bianca Charming. Isn't she a pretty young lady?" Charmaine remarked.

Bianca screamed gleefully. "Mother, I got in. I am going to the palace. I am going to be the next queen."

Zoe looked grouchy. She whispered. "Who said that she will go beyond the first round?" I gave her a smile.

"Dad, I am going to my room for a minute."

I quickly went to my room. Then I reached under my bed and pulled out a box. Inside was a heart-shaped necklace with my name engraved on it.

"Mama, I hope you can hear me. I wish you were here." Suddenly, a lightening struck and there was a huge downpour and the lights went out.

I took my flashlight out of the box and switched it on and walked out.

"Poor Ayesha must be feeling so bad." My aunt crooned.

Zoe replied. "No, Ayesha is strong and Dakota has not been released yet."

I went down the stairs. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bertha, our head maid walked to the door with Rob, our butler went to the door.

In walked two women.

Everyone got up.

"Merlin and Mark, so nice to see you. Amy, I told we had come to the right house."

The maid nodded.

Dad walked up to the Lady while the maids arranged for more chairs.

"Everyone, this is Duchess Allegra. She is a very good friend of mine." They both smiled at each other and it made me feel that there was much more than friendship.

The Duchess smiled. Bianca curtsied. The Duchess ignored it.

"Merlin, my car broke down and it is raining so heavily."

My dad hesitated. "You could stay here till the rain stopped. Then I could drive you."

The duchess then sat down on the couch, the maids had brought. "Amy sit down. This is like my home."

The maid sat on the chair that was given to her. Suddenly, the lights came on and the television started.

Charmaine was standing there with a wide smile. "Hello everyone. Sorry for the blackout. Now let us get back to the selection. Hmmm….who do we have here? Oh, it's from Dakota."

This silenced everyone in the room.

"We have Lady Amber Ayesha Williams…My my isn't she different from the entire lot? Is that some mixed beauty that I see?"

Zoe and Chloe hugged me. Anne smiled and gave me a head ruffle.

Allegra said "Congratulations Ayesha. See you at the palace soon."

I smiled.

"Bianca is also participating." My aunt jutted in.

Allegra turned to Bianca. "Congrats to you too." she said gracefully.

The rain slowly stopped. Everyone started leaving except Chloe.

"Princess, I will go leave these two ladies at the palace." Dad said.

We watched as everyone left. Then Chloe turned to me.

"I think you will find your family soon. I have a feeling." I smiled and gave her a hug and we went to my room.

 **Krysten POV**

"Thalia, the popcorn has become cold. Go get me some more."

I was watching the special report for today. I mean every girl would watch it. After all, we would be getting our first glimpse at our future queen. I was not at all interested in participating in the selection but even I was curious.

"Miss, here you go."

Thalia was about to leave when she glanced at the television. She probably wanted to watch it.

"Thalia, sit here. What if I want you to get me more?" I glared at her with my best bitch stare.

She sat down on the floor.

After what felt like hours, Charmaine reached my province.

"Oh oops. I took two envelopes together. Zuni and Labrador. Which one should I take? What do you think Prince Ian?"

Ian gave his usual calm smile and laughed.

"Why not Zuni first?"

Charmaine put the Labrador envelope down and opened the envelope with the girl from Zuni. Thalia looked very hopeful.

"Thalia, aren't you from Zuni? Do you have a sister or someone in the selection?"

Thalia looked at me shocked. Hey….I was curious and I am not that bad, am I?

"No Miss. I actually gave my name. I live with my father."

Oh…..she did not have anyone else.

"From Zuni, we have Lady Thalia Green." I saw Charmaine look at the picture a bit surprised. "Doesn't she look very familiar?"

Thalia looked very happy.

"Congrats Thalia." I muttered.

Charmaine then picked up the other envelope.

"And now from Labrador, we have Lady Krysten Ann Jenkins. Well, she is a pretty young lady. Seems to have that spark that we had seen in Governess Caroline Wyatt ages ago."

I was shocked staring at my face on the screen.

Thalia smirked. How dare she? "Congrats Lady Krysten. Looks like we are in this together as equals." Then she had the guts to walk out of the room.

"What?"

I stormed to my brother's library. He was sitting in his pillow nest and reading. He did not even look up.

"So you got in?"

That just get made my anger flare. "So, you were the one that applied. How could you?" I held his collar.

Quin brushed my hand. "Krys, this is why I did it. You need to learn how lucky you are to be able to lead this life. At the palace, you will meet other girls who have seen much worse than you. Emma said that it was a good opportunity." He finally confessed.

"What? How could you listen to that stupid girl? Is she even here? Has she and Mike visited you for the past few weeks? No, they haven't yet you listened to her. She just wants to isolate you. I hate you, Quin." With that I stormed out.

I saw Quin hesitate but then he put his hand down. So, he did want to get rid of me.

I ran to my room.

 **Bianca POV**

Mother was storming up and down my room. "How could that brown girl get in? She is not even as pretty as half the girls in the province of Dakota?"

I nodded. I would now have to spend my time at the selection with her.

"Mother, maybe the prince will eliminate her on the first day?"

Mother looked delighted at the thought. "Even if he does not, make sure that she does not get the room that is just below the prince's room. Make sure she does not get assigned that. Or somehow change it."

 **Thalia POV**

Finally, the day I dreamed of is going to come true. The palace is letting me in to destroy themselves.

"Yes, Lily. I got in….Sure, send me the package….oh okay, send it as a care package."

At that moment, Lola drove in. She was my ride home.

"Okay bye."

I sat in the car, it was an old car that had been in her family for almost 3 decades. Her father was a secretary just like her.

She turned to me and gave me a hug.

"Girl, Congrats."

I nodded.

"My my, haven't you grown up. Going to get the prince's heart."

"Lolz, yup. I am going to have the prince's heart in my hands."

She giggled. "So confident."

Of course. I am their best trainee.

 **Dylan POV**

As usual on Sunday, I was ironing all the girls' dresses for the following week. Camryn, Preston and Bryce were sitting front of the television watching the report. Katherine was siting on the couch and sleeping.

The Selected girls looked okay. Some of them seemed dumb and not so nice. But most of the seemed fine.

"From Yukon, we have Lady Dylan Lily Prescott. What a pretty young lady."

Bryce looked at me nastily. Preston just glanced. Camryn just got up and went to the room, I and she shared.

"Mummy, Dylan is trying to run away. She applied for the selection."

Katherine suddenly got up.

"What, my baby? What did that stupid girl do?"

Bryce pointed at the screen, where they were displaying my picture.

Katherine turned to me.

"Oh look, Bryce for once the idiot used brains. I am glad that you are going. A burden of my head and they will send us money back home for keeping you there."

I do not know why, but I felt horrible. I ran to my room when I heard someone talking. I slowly pushed the door open. Camryn was looking out of the window.

"Daddy, how do I tell her, why Mama behaves like this. How do I tell her I kept it a secret all these years?"

Secret? What secret?

"Camry? What are you talking about?"

When she turned to me. Her eyes were red and tears were still falling.

"Camry, what happened? Baby tell me."

I held her like I used to hold her when we were kids. We sat on her bed.

I brushed the hair out of her face.

"Dad told me that you are not mom's daughter."

I looked at her shocked. "Who am I then?"

Camryn shook her head. "I do not know. We had been coming to pick you from art class when a car slammed into a pole near us and dad. He told me to tell you this just before he died. I did not know how. So I kept it a secret. I am so sorry."

I hugged Camryn. "I thought you hated me. Camry, you will always me my little sister. No matter what. I also do not want to know whether I want to find my family. I mean they left me. Alone with Katherine."

Camry gave me a weak smile. So, my sister did not hate me.

Looks like the selection has done something good for us.

 **Elena Marie POV**

It had been two weeks since we had come to Ms. Rochelle's house. Emma had left the house, that night. I and Ruth had become inseparable. Miles had a lot of fun. After a week, David, who was Miles' age had joined us. So, now Rochelle had sent them for archery classes at a nearby studio.

Ruth and I were sitting in front of the tv watching the report.

"From which Province are you?" I asked Ruth.

"Oh me, I am from Sumner. You?"

Before I could answer,

"From Paloma, we have Lady Elena Marie Jensen. My my, it says here that she has green fingers. Well, her fingers do not look green to me." The prince gave a hint of a smile.

Ruth laughed. "Looks like I know now."

I turned to Ruth. "I hope you get in. You have become like a sister to me."

Ruth gave a small smile. "Elena, always remember that I will be your sister whether I get in or not. You are my friend. I will always help you."

We held our breath and waited.

"From Angeles, our home, is Lady Élise Antoinette De La Fontaine"

I crossed my fingers and hoped that the next one would be from Sumner and Ruth.

"From Belcourt, we have Lady Jaylee Nelle Hadley. A pretty young lady, we have got to say."

Okay, so next wasn't Ruth or Sumner. Let us pray that it is her.

And our final girl is from Sumner, we have Lady Miranda Ruth Cooper. Next week, all these beautiful ladies will be with us and you can watch them live from 6 to 8 in the evening ion the Report channel. Good bye Citizens. Charmaine signing off."

We both screamed and hugged.

"So both of you got in. Congrats girls." Rochelle had just walked in with the boys.

"Congrats El. So you are leaving me here for a long time?" Miles asked with a small voice.

I walked to Miles and gave him a ruffle. "That's great. It is fun here."

Okaaaaaaay. That was not what I was expecting. Ruth was giggling.

I smiled and went to my room.

 **Author's note: The chapter has come out a day earlier. Hope you all like it. This is the final chapter before the girls reach the palace. Next chapter will be from the point of view of one of the girls. It is going to be random. I am going to use a randomiser. But something that is in your hands is who is going to be your selected's roommate. Yes, there will be two girls in one room. So please submit it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Arrivals

Well, Readers…..the name that was selected through the Randomiser was Meghan Jeanne Todd. So it is going to be from the doctor of the selection perspective. :)

Also, the roommates are(Chosen through Randomiser):

Miranda Ruth Cooper and Dylan Lily Prescott

Jaylee Nelle Hadley and Krysten Anne Jenkins

Élise Antoinette De La Fontaine and Elena Marie Jensen

Meghan Jeanne Todd and Amber Ayesha Williams

Rose Marie Wilson and Thalia Green

Maria D'costa and Bianca Charming

 **Prince Noah POV**  
All the girls were arriving today. Standing in Dad's large library, I could see the whole of the palace gardens. The last car had just entered the gates.

"Prince, that is the car of Lady Amber and Lady Meghan."

I moved to a small window on the side that was closer to the palace front. Aria came bouncing into the room.

"Noah, I want to see the girls." I called her close.

As we both stared out of the window, the two selected walked out. Mother and Father went to greet them. While mother hugged each of them, Father just stood at the back.

First, one of the girls looked up then the other. They whispered something among themselves and then laughed. Dad looked displeased. Charmaine then escorted them to their makeup room. Sincerely, speaking I did not know what they would change. All of them were so pretty.

 _A few hours earlier_

 **Meghan POV**

I was standing at my door when Richard.

"Hey Richie Rich. You must be happy that you are getting rid of me."

He gave me a grin. "Well, that is an awesome point you pointed out, Megs."

I punched him on his shoulder. He scowled. At that moment, a limo drew into our drive way.

"The car came." James, our butler informed us.

I gave Richard a hug. Bruce had to leave that day morning for a meeting with Merlin Williams at their residence in Dakota.

"Will miss you, Megs. Do write to me when you can."

He gave me a small box. I quickly opened it. Inside was the necklace mom and dad had given to me and there was another charm attached to it. The necklace had been polished.

I slowly removed it from the box. It was an M with emerald, my birthstone inlaid into it.

When I looked at him, I could see tears building in his eyes.

"Bye Richie."

"Bye Megs." He walked me to the car when the chauffeur got out and opened the car door.

"Lady Meghan, Congratulations and please make yourself comfortable. We have to go to Dakota and pick Lady Amber."

Richard watched me get in and waved till the car turned out of the compound.

"Sir, what would you name be?" I asked the driver.

"My lady, you should not refer to us as Sir. It is Jamie."

I nodded and looked around the car.

"My lady, there is a fridge there."

I quickly spotted it. When I opened it, there was all sorts of goodies inside. I picked out my favourite sweet, gummy bears.

After around an hour, we turned into a mansion. It took us almost 30 minutes to reach the front of the house. Oh great….if the selected lived here, she is bound to be snooty.

When Jamie stopped the car, I asked him whether I could get down. He opened the door and I stepped out.

Suddenly a women opened the door.

"Miss. Zoe, the car is here."

I paused. Wasn't it Amber?

At that moment, a girl in a red gown got out. She looked so pretty, she had her blond her plaited on the side and on her neck was a huge diamond necklace. Oh man…..she is going to be one snooty girl.

"You should see your face. You are so sad that you lost, not because you don't want to go but cause I got the dress."She was laughing.

At that moment, another girl got out of the house. She was very pretty. She was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ayesh, come on. Let us go to the car." The two girls came down the stairs. I crossed my fingers that the new girl was Amber.

At that moment, a girl came running out. She was wearing a blue and white floral dress and….blue sneakers. She held a bag.

"Wait for me. I am the one who is going. Not you both." She ran to the car.

She held out her hand to me.

"Ayesha, Amber Ayesha Williams." She gave a smile. Then she turned to her friends.

"This is Zoe and Chloe." The two girls smiled.

"Hi. I am Meghan Jeanne Todd."

She looked amazed.

"Bruce Todd's daughter?"

I gave a hesitant nod.

"Daaaad….." She screamed. At that moment, two men ran out.

One of them ran. "Princess, what happened?"

"Meg….?" Bruce was standing there. Just seeing him now felt so great that I ran to him and gave him a hug. Something I would have never have done two months ago.

"Dad I am okay. That is why I called you."

Jamie cleared his throat. "Ladies, we have to leave."

We both quickly said our goodbyes and sat in the car.

Once we both were seated. Jamie gave us each a file.

"Inside is the information of your roommate. Their tastes, favourites etc."

Ayesha took the file hesitantly. "We have roommates?"

Jamie nodded.

I took my file.

When I opened it, there were two envelopes. I opened the bigger one.

Dear Lady Meghan,

Congratulations. Each of you will have roommates. We felt that this will give you a better way to get to know the others. It was based on random selection. Do not worry about Privacy because they are actually two bedrooms with a common dressing room and living room. The prince will meet you only in your bedrooms or any other dating location that he chooses.

The roommate you have been assigned is:

Lady Amber Ayesha Williams

Her details and information are in the following pages.

Regards

Queen Elina

I looked at Ayesha, who was reading the other envelope. I decided to let her find out on her own. I opened the second envelope before looking through Ayesha's info pack. A letter and a bracelet felt out. It was one with an E charm on it.

Dear Lady Meghan,

Congratulations on getting into the Selection. Sadly, I will not be meeting you soon. Hope you got the bracelet. I have chosen you out of the millions of girls that are in your province. Always remember that you are one of my chosen ones. Never show the bracelet or letter to anyone else.

Love

Princess Emily

After reading it, I quickly put the letter and bracelet into my pocket. When I glanced at Ayesha, I wondered whether she was also one of the chosen ones. I doubted it. I mean she was like literally a princess. She was slowly opening the bigger envelope.

I took the info pack.

Inside was a picture of her

Name: Amber Ayesha Williams

Parents: Unknown

Adopted parents: Merlin Williams

Siblings: unknown

Selected Legacy: Unknown

The file continued.

"Meghan, you are my roommate." Ayesha exclaimed. I nodded.

"I am so glad it is you and not my cousin, Bianca."

I looked at her surprised.

She gave me a wink. "You will get to know why soon."

Then when she opened my information pack.

"Oh so this is your form modified." She smiled.

Then as she read through, I saw her expression change.

"So Bryce is your adopted dad?"

I nodded. "But he is also my uncle and Richard is my cousin."

"You are a Legacy?"

I laughed seeing her expression. "Well, I am but I can't help you or give any tips. After all, I have never seen my aunt or mother." She reached forward and squeezed my hand.

"Ladies, we are entering the palace."

Both of us stared out of the window.

Ayesha whispered. "This is going to be our home for sometime or forever."

We pulled into the front garden where the Queen and King were standing there along with Charmaine.

Ayesha stepped out first then I followed. The Queen came forward and hugged us. The King did not seem pleased to see us.

Then I felt a jab at my elbow. I looked to where Ayesha was looking.

She then leaned to me. "He looks like he is judging us like in some of the horse sales I go to. Now I know how the horse feels."

I couldn't help but laugh. The king gave us both a displeased look.

"Come along Ladies."

We both were guided into a makeup. There were ten other girls. One of them glared at us.

"Oh man not her." I heard a voice behind me. So, this was the cousin.

"Hey Ayesha. Was not expecting you here." She remarked snidely.

At that moment, Charmaine walked into the room.

"Lady Ayesha and Lady Meghan, you both are in the next room."

We both went to the next one. There were 3 girls.

"Hi. My name is Ruth and this is Elena."

We both waved but were quickly zapped to two chairs by two makeup artists.

A makeup artist walked to me.

"Hi Lady Meghan. I am Louisa. I am going to make you feel beautiful about yourself."

Then she turned me to a mirror.

"So are you a makeup lover or no makeup?"

Hmmm….I did love makeup. But…..

Then she noticed something on my arm. She held the bracelets on my arm.

"Are you a legacy?"

I nodded. "Who were they?"

"Lily, my aunt and Celestia, my mom."

Louisa giggled. "Never thought those two would become friends. My mother told me that Louisa and Celestia used to be at each others neck at every moment. But by the end of the selection, they were the only ones the Queen called her best friends. But….." She kept silent. "Anyways let us get on with the beautifying process not that you are ugly. But that is what it is called. Maybe we will dress you up like your aunt and mother." She took out an album from the drawer. "Our reference you see."

She flipped to a page. There were two pictures. This is Lily and that is Celestia."

Mother looked like a princess.

"I want to look like my mom." For once I wanted to look like her.

"Oh, we won't make you look like your mom. Just use her as an inspiration."

I nodded.

After thirty minutes, Louisa pulled the cloth off the mirror.

I looked so pretty. She had given my cheek a slight pinkish tinge to the cheek. My hair was half up and half down. The girl in the reflection looked so confident.

"Like it?" Louisa asked.

I jumped up. "Love it!" I gave her a hug.

Then Louisa guided me to the next room. There were three maids standing there.

"This is Karen, Lucy and Crystal." Karen and Crystal smiled and curtsied while Lucy just gave me a once-over.

Louisa left me with the three of them.

"Hi. I am Karen. The chief-maid."

"Thank god. We got her and not one of those spoilt Caste 2 brats. Who is your roommate?" Lucy growled. Oh she was one grouchy cat.

"Ummm….it is Ayesha."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh great."

At that moment, three other maids walked in.

"Kar, do you know who is ours?" asked the elder looking lady.

"Oh Aunt Amy…it is some Ayesha." Lucy piped. "A caste 2…" she added.

The younger maids grimaced.

"Oh Ayesha, she is okay. A sweet kid…..a bit spoilt but in general okay." Amy replied. Then she saw me.

"Hello…my Lady. You are?"

"Lady Meghan."

"I am Amy and these are your roommates other two maids, Summer and Paloma." The other two girls curtsied.

Crystal opened a cupboard and took out a dress. It was a white gown with a green sash.

"Let us help you change into it. These were chosen by Princess Aria for each one of you. She also sent this green necklace."

The six of them helped me get in and zip up. Then Karen helped me put the necklace on. Lucy brought out a pair of heels.

"Heels?" I squeaked.

Karen smiled. "Have you never worn heels?"

I shook my head. "I am a doctor. It was never needed."

Lucy then laughed. "Don't worry just wear it. It is easy."

As I was wearing it, Ayesha walked it. Her hair had been pulled into a bun. She looked like an Indian princess except for gleaming blue eyes and lighter skin. She was in a pink bathrobe.

"Hey roomie." She piped.

Amy quickly took out a long piece of fabric and a small blouse. Along with it, Summer brought a blue necklace set.

"Umm…what is that?"

Amy was quick to answer. "This is a sari. The princess and Queen chose this for you."

Ayesha looked horrified.

"But I do not know how to wear a sari."

Amy smiled. "Don't worry. I do."

After 20 minutes, Ayesha looked like one of those celebrities I had seen in Uncle Bruce's old collections.

"Ayesha, you look so pretty." I complimented.

Ayesha gave me a crooked smile. "Meghan, you do too but I sincerely do not know when all of this fabric is going to fall down and I am going to be naked."

I laughed. As did the maids.

"Come on girls, now you will have your photoshoot with the prince." Karen exclaimed.

When we were taken to the room, most of the girls were already done with their shoot.

Ayesha asked a maid standing nearby where we had to go.

"Oh My ladies, you have to stand there." She said pointing to the corner of the room where three girls were standing.

The two of us somehow stumbled there.

"Oh, there comes the oddballs." We heard a snarky voice and an equally evil laugh. There standing was Bianca and another girl.

"Looks like they knew that my cousin was from the dumps. They gave her a piece of handkerchief.

I saw Ayesha's eyes tear up.

"Lady Amber, you are next."

As Ayesha walked away, I squeezed her hand. She brushed her eyes gently. She was one brave girl. I would have been bawling my eyes out. Thank god I had Richard for a cousin.

"Lady Bianca, I sincerely think that you should be more kinder to Ayesha. You seem jealous and insecure about yourself." I piped

Bianca glared at me.

 **Prince Noah POV**

As soon as the two girls from today morning entered the room, I felt insecure.

"Lady Amber." called out a photographer.

The one in the sari walked forward. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

Why? I wondered.

"Hello. Lady Amber." I said when she reached me.

"Hello Prince Noah" She gave a gentle nod. "It is actually Ayesha."

I looked at her puzzled. "I go by my middle name. Ayesha." She gave me a dimpled smile. Her blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh. Okay Lady Ayesha." I replied lamely. She giggled. It sounded like tinkling crystals.

The photographer walked to us. "Prince and Lady….we were thinking that you both could dance the waltz and when we get a good shot, you will be done."

Her eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights. She leaned to me. I was a bit disgusted. I hated it when people tried to make moves.

"Um…Prince, could we do something else. I am not too comfortable in this. I think if I dance…"

I started laughing. The photographers looked surprised. She started smiling too.

Suddenly, I felt a flash go.

Kilian, a photographer came up to me. "Your highness, this is an amazing picture."

I looked at it. The picture looked like we had some sort of secret and were laughing.

"Have it sent to my room. We will have another formal one by the balcony."

I guided her to the balcony. We both posed there. We were supposed to gaze into each others' eyes. Her eyes were so blue that it felt like you were staring into the depths of sea.

"Okay My lady and Prince, we are done." Kira, the main photographer said.

Ayesha immediately stepped away.

"A pleasure."

I watched her walk away when the next lady walked to me.

"Hello Lady Bianca."

Bianca gave me an open smile.

"My prince, a real pleasure to meet you." She seemed so much warmer than Ayesha.

We both did the waltz and within five minutes were done with the shoot.

Soon after Bianca, another lady came and we did a quick photo shoot.

Finally, the last girl came.

"Hi Prince Noah." She smiled.

"Hello Lady Meghan."

She wobbled. Then gave me a faltered smile.

Oh I knew what was wrong with her.

"First time wearing heels?"

She looked at me surprised. "How did you know?"

I grinned. "Well, I did help my little sister get used to her heels. We couldn't have a princess stepping delegates' feet could we?"

I put a firm hand on her back and we walked in the ballroom as I talked to her. The photographers took a shot.

Meghan was a sweet and kind girl. She had dreams and aspirations.

When she was leaving, she curtsied.

"Lady Meghan, would you like to have me come to your room to help you walk on heels? It could be like a date."

She laughed. "A date to walk on heels? Sounds strange doesn't it? But thank you."

She walked away from me, much more stable than before.

"Prince, the pictures are in the next room. Princess Aria will join you there."

When I walked into the door, I saw Aria standing there.

"Dad wants you to eliminate 6 girls."

I walked passed all the pictures. Most of them looked pretty. The ones that caught my eye were those of Ayesha, Meghan, Rose and Thalia. They looked perfect in the picture. There were of course some that looked absolutely plain.

I picked six girls. They were Lady Fiona, Lady Orchid, Lady Holland, Lady Milla, Lady Kima and Lady Jill.

Aria nodded and left the room. Their pictures were taken to the waiting area and would be given to them for them to keep.

I went to my room. In my room was the photo I liked the most. It was waiting on my table.

At that moment, Killian came into my room.

"Killian, I want you to take such pictures with all the selected and leave them in my room."

I walked out into my balcony.

"The prince is so sweet right? Right Ayesha?"

"Huh…what….um…..he seems okay?"

So the two of them were just below. I smiled.

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Do not worry that your submitted characters are not going to have a chance to win the Prince. They may or may not. This is just the beginning of the selection.**

 **Sneak Peak**

 **Ayesha POV**

 **"How dare you?"**

 **He pushed me down the stairs.**

 **Who pushed her and why? Next Chapter will have a new character introduced.**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Entry and Eliminations

**Elena POV**

It had been two days since we reached the palace.

"What is the scheduled for today?" I asked Elise.

I had always that Caste 2 would be snobs but Elise is so sweet. I was so upset when I saw in my letter her name. But now I am kind of glad.

"Well…today we have dance classes in the morning with Abigail." She sighed. "We also get to meet Duke Stephan. One of us will be assigned him. I heard that he is a catch."

I smiled."You are here for the prince." I teased.

"Well, Stephan is the prince's cousin." she countered.

We had already been dressed by the maids before breakfast.

I and she were wearing colour changes of the same outfit. I wore a blue chiffon skirt and white top and she wore a pink chiffon skirt with a white top.

We went to the dance hall.

Most of the girls were already there.

Ayesha and Meghan were standing in the side. They were our room neighbours.

"Ash and Meg are there." I pointed to Elise.

Ayesha was wearing a pink tights and shirt set with a transparent pink skirt around it. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Meghan was wearing a skirt and blue shirt. Her hair had been plaited and floated to the side over her shoulder.

"Hey…."Meghan cooed. She had a very lilting voice. Elise had said that she could become a singer if she wanted.

"Hello Girls. Today we shall be joined by three young men apart from the guards that have been selected." Abigail had the body of a dancer.

The guards walked in. At the end, I saw just the person, I did not want to see at least not now. Calder.

The guards stood in lines. Calder, the prince and another guy walked to the front.

Then Miss. Abigail put a bowl in front of them.

"Stephan, pick a name." Calder had changed his name?

He took out a sheet.

"Lady Elena." He read out and search in the crowd. So he has now forgotten me completely. Elise pushed me forward.

Calder walked up to me and held out his hand. "A pleasure Lady Elena." I glared at him. "Not a pleasure Calder."

Calder looked puzzled. "It is Stephan." He took my hand forcefully and stood by my side.

"Prince Aryan, has been so kind enough to lend us his help."

The unknown boy, who was now known as Aryan took a chit out.

"Lady Meghan." Meghan looked worried. Oh oh. She could not even stand with heels on. The prince was still helping her.

When Noah put his hand to take a chit you could see all the girls looking expectantly.

"Lady Rose." He gave us all a gentle smile and joined her. The rest of the guards joined the girls. They were short of one guard. Ayesha was left without a partner.

"Lady Ayesha. Looks like you do not have a partner. Wait a moment while I page for another guard." Abigail instructed her.

She blushed and stood to a side.

"Shall we dance my lady?" asked the man I had called Calder for so many years now acting like a stranger. He guided me to a corner.

"Calder, quit it. I and Miles needed you. Do you know that I had to leave our little brother with some lady while our parents are literally holding on their last breath." I shouted at him and pushed him against the wall.

I could hear the dance hall quieten down.

"Calder, Raven lost her child because of you and what are you here, some duke?"

I lifted my hand to punch him when I felt another hand hold mine.

"Lady Elena, this is not a tolerated behaviour. I am sorry but please follow me to the study." Prince Noah replied in a calm voice.

At that moment, the dance studio door flung open.

"Abigail, I am so sorry that I could not come."

Everyone turned to face him. He removed the hair from his face. His eyes fell on me.

"Eli?"

Many exclaimed. The prince's hand on my hand slacked.

"Cal?" I asked puzzled. I looked at the Calder who was standing near the wall. He looked shocked too.

The prince finally got his voice back. "Lady Elena, Duke Stephan and guard please come with me to the office."

We all followed him.

"What did you do?" Calder hissed. I smirked and replied. "Did you look at your face?"

When we reached the study, Stephan pulled out a chair for me and sat in another. Calder stood by me.

"Guard, take a seat." The prince said.

After Calder took a seat, the prince stared at the two for a long time.

"Who are you?" He finally asked Calder.

"I am Calder, a guard. I came in search of my family. My mother told me that I came from the palace. I was searching for my family."

The prince gave a small smile. "Well, now it is rather clear that you are my cousin. We, of course can't ask my uncle after Aunt Natalie's death. He has been lost to us." He shook his head.

A doctor walked into the room.

"Calder and Duke Stephan, we would like to check for DNA match."

Calder was taken to the adjoined room along with Stephan.

After what felt like 10 minutes, the two of them walked out.

"The doctor will give the results in 10 minutes." Stephan told the Prince.

He came and sat next to me. "So, you are my brother's sister? That makes his mom like my aunt? How is my aunt?" I bristled.

Calder sat next to me. "She is in the hospital. So is dad." Calder looked shocked.

"What happened? Where is Miles?" He asked.

"The house had a major accident. They were inside. Miles was at Gillian's house and I was at…" I paused. "Miles is now at a doctor's house. She is a kind women."

Calder struggled. "How is Raven and Patrick?"

My anger was returning. "Raven was pregnant with your child. She lost her after you ditched her."

Calder looked surprised. "Raven and I haven't been together for the past 2 months. She is with Lukas from across the street. Her parents would not let her be with him as he is an 8. So I and she kept our breakup a secret."

Now I was surprised but before I could speak, the doctor walked in.

"Your highness, while their DNA do match at certain points, they do not share the same parent, either the mother or father."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Oh well, you are my relative." Stephan remarked.

As we were leaving the room, I apologised to Stephan. He laughed and gave me a pat on my back.

"Well, Lady Elena, I guess you should go for lunch. I am sorry you missed your dance lesson." Calder said. He bowed and went to his side of the palace. I and Stephan walked down the hall to the dining hall.

"Well, it is kind of glad to know that I have family apart from dad." Stephan remarked.

When we walked into the hall, all the girls looked up. Ayesha, Meghan and Elise looked relieved. Stephan went to the table where the royal siblings and the Prince from New Asia were sitting. When I walked to the table, Bianca gave me a glare.

I sat next to Elise, between her and Thalia.

"Were you crazy?" Elise whispered.

"Stephan and my brother are cousins." I hissed back. Elise inhaled loudly.

Bianca smirked. "So, your brother used his power to keep you."

I glared at her.

 **Ayesha POV**

Stupid Bianca. She keeps on destroying everyone's mood. Today night, I will go talk to the prince.

"Come on Ladies, curtsy and switch partners." Abigail said. We had all been sent back for dance lessons. Apparently, tomorrow, the royal family from New India were coming.

I curtsied to Mark, my room guard and my dance partner. I exchanged partners with Natalie, one of the selected. Natalie sent me a helpless glance.

"So you are the beauty all the maids talk about, the wild one?" I looked up at my partner. It was Gregory, the guard my maids told me and Meghan to be careful of. Oh no.

I smiled at him. "Well, I am no beauty but certainly a wild one." I slowly stepped his feet. He grimaced but kept his sweaty hand on my back. I could feel him feel my back. I looked around no one was watching. I saw that Prince Aryan and Meghan were near me. I slowly moved our dancing near Aryan. I looked at Meghan frantically, who noticed my partner.

She leaned over to Aryan and whispered something in his ears. He turned and looked at me and Gregory.

I let the ground slip from under my feet. I felt a pair of hands grab me.

"Lady Ayesha…." I heard Aryan. "Ayesha…." Meghan was shaking my hand.

I could hear a lot of footsteps.

"Aryan and Meghan take her to her room." I heard the prince.

I felt myself floating in the air. After like 10 minutes, I felt myself being placed on a bed.

"Ayesha, you can open your eyes." Meghan giggled.

I opened my eyes to see Aryan and Meghan. Aryan had a smirk while Meghan looked pleased with herself.

"We saved you." Meghan was jumping up and down.

Okaaaaay, that was so not Meghan style.

"Well, ladies I better get going." With that Aryan disappeared.

I watched Meghan look at him leave.

"Hmmmm, looks like someone seems to have lost their heart for a certain man." I poked Meghan.

She blushed. "No Ayesh, he is just very kind and sweet."

Then suddenly, Karen rushed in. "Girls, your fitting is now. Amy is very angry that you are late."

"Oh F***." Meghan cursed under her breath.

I looked at her with a stern look."Young lady, the future Queen of New Asia should not be cursing." I whispered.

We both got up and ran.

When we walked into the room, there were our maids and Rose and her maids. Rose was wearing a red gown.

"Wow, you look so pretty. Like a drop of blood in snow."

Rose's face went paler than usual. Meghan coughed. "Rose, what Ayesha, meant is that the color suits you well."

"Um, Meg, I think Rose got what I meant."

Rose nodded but her glance lingered on Meghan like they were having a silent conversation.

"Okay girls. Now come and stand here."

We got on a stool and waited for Paloma and Crystal to get our dresses.

"I hope I get a gown this time, I hate the way air blows on my back in the sari." I grumbled.

Crystal was the first to return. In her hands was an emerald green gown.

"Crystal felt that green would go well with your eyes." Karen commented. "And you could wear your mother's bracelet. She also wore a green gown for her first ball."

As Meghan was waiting trying on her gown. Paloma came running in with an Indian attire.

"Lady Ayesha, tomorrow you will be wearing this." Amy told.

It was a blouse and a skirt with a shawl. It was a Dark Blue that was closer to Indigo and white.

Oh no. I am going to feel air on my tummy. Ugh. The dress did look pretty but.

Meghan started laughing. "Amy, I am telling you one day, Ayesha is going to kill you."

Amy laughed. "Meghan, my dear today, you too will kill Karen."

Meghan looked surprised. But when she wore the dress, she understood. The dress had a low back that the fabric started on the lower half of her back.

"Why this?" She moaned.

Karen smiled. "Your aunt wore a dress like this. We need the king to accept you. Maybe he will remember her when he sees you. Everyone did think she would be Queen until the final day."

I patted Meghan. "Megs, you do look very pretty."

She batted her eyes at me. "I know." Rose started laughing.

After 10 minutes, we were rushed for dinner.

 **Krysten POV**

I sat next to Ayesha and Dylan for the first time for Dinner. The name signs were changed by the maids everyday. Yesterday, I had to sit next to our housemaid, Thalia and the singer, Élise. It was so horrible. I mean I had to sit with a maid. Just imagine.

'Did you try your dress for tomorrow?" Dylan whispered.

I frowned at her and rolled my eyes. I mean like duh, everyone had to try their dress. She was just trying to act smart.

She saw my expression and then turned to the other side. Ayesha was talking to Bailey, who sat on her other side.

Suddenly, the king got up. "Ladies, tomorrow the Prince Aryan's family will be arriving in the morning. King Ram, Queen Sita, Princess Khushi and Prince Ayaan."

With that the King and Queen left the room. After their exit, the room bustled into commotion. All the ladies were whispering like mad chicks.

"Prince Aryan, can you tell us about your siblings?" squealed Lady Jolie.

Then Prince Noah got up. "Ladies, could you please wait a moment. Today, nine of you beautiful women will leave us."

He then lifted nine small boxes. "Inside, there is your name and something special for you. I really did enjoy having you at the palace but sadly I have to bring the numbers down to meet my life partner."

There was pin drop silence in the room. The prince opened the boxes one by one. I hoped one of them had my name. But sadly it was not.

Georgia, Nicole, Leah, Kelly, Unos and Haley Haley were standing near the prince's table. Noah gave each one of them their box. Kelly had tears in her eyes, Leah and Haley were sobbing. I could hear Bailey, Haley's cousin also cry.

Soon the girls walked out. A cloud of sadness had settled in. Many of the girls had lost their roommates. Now they would be alone in a two room suite.

"Prince Aryan….you were telling us about your family." Bianca piped into the silence. Ayesha glared at Bianca while handing Bailey a tissue. How different can 2 sets of cousins be?

Aryan got up. "Well, Ayaan is my twin and someone you all should watch out for." He added with a smirk. "Then there is Khushi, she is a darling but be careful not to get into her bad side."

"Is Ayaan identical to you?" Jolie asked in a low voice. Her roommate Unos had just left. The prince shook his head.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Charmaine walked in.

"Girls, please go to your rooms. The New Asian royal family is coming in the morning."

All of us were walking to our rooms. I usually went last.

"Hey Krysten." A voice came to my right. When I looked it was Ayesha.

"Hi." I replied uninterested.

She asked some questions about my new movie. The first person to ask me about it. I was talking to her when she suddenly ran. Okay that was rude and strange.

"Stop right there." She shouted. I followed her but man wasn't she fast. There was someone standing on the stairs. She ripped his shirt in her hurry to catch him.

He looked super angry. "How dare you?" He pulled her hand off and left it. Within minutes, Ayesha was on the floor.

Aryan flashed by me."Guards."

"Ayesha, are you okay?" He was kneeling near her while the guards caught the rogue. Ayesha had passed out. I could hear others coming. I ran up to them.

Yes, yes, I know I am mean girl but she seemed genuinely interested in me.

The guards dragged the runaway to us. When Aryan looked up he looked surprised.

"You? Are you crazy? What were you doing?" The runaway gave a shameful look. "Bhaiya, I am sorry. I did not mean to."

Noah came through the crowd of selected.

"Ayaan? Guards leave him." The guards let go of the runaway.

Aryan carried Ayesha to her room. Meghan and Noah followed us while the rest of the selected were dispersed by the Princess. Ayaan also followed.

He slowly put her down on the bed in her room. A doctor was already waiting to check on her. After checking, the doctor gave her some medicines for the pain.

"Lady Ayesha, I am sorry but no dancing or any other physical activity for you."

Aryan patted her head and left, dragging Ayaan along with him.

"I am sorry, Lady Ayesha about tomorrow." With that he left. I quickly followed him out.

 **NOTE: So now you all know who pushed Ayesha. You know things from the perspective of two new characters. Next chapter will have a new perspective.**

 **Why did Ayaan sneak around the palace?**

 **Prince Aryan POV**

 **Mother came up to me.**

 **"That girl is sweet. I spoke to the Richard and your dad and he said that it was okay. I want you to ask her on a date." Mother pointed at not the girl I liked."**

 **Who is the girl?**

 **Now a new chapter will only be posted on May 15(also my birthday). After that chapters will not be frequent as I am going to attend a Cultural Exchange Program from May 23rd to 4th August at Walt Disney World. :P...So excited. It is my first time at Disney World.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Prince's Thoughts

**Prince Noah POV**

Today the Royal Family of New Asia was arriving.

I was a bit scared as to how my girls would behave in front of them. Try as I might, the tension between Ayesha and Bianca was increasing.

I walked downstairs to the dinning hall. All the girls were already at the table. There was a lot of giggling and chirping. I noticed that Aria was not at the Royal siblings table. Ayaan was seated next to Aryan. The poor guy looked like he had got an earful last night. He was on a diplomatic visit in Italy and that was why he arrived a day earlier.

"Hello Princes." Aryan looked up and nodded while Ayaan just stared at his food.

At that moment, my butler came up to me and whispered. I nodded.

Immediately all around us, maids walked in.

"Ladies, today you all are going to get a gift. Your first selection gift."

After all the girls had received their gifts, I walked around the hall. The gift was a bracelet with three charms. One was the royal emblem, second was a small crown with the words selected engraved on it. The third was unique to each girl.

The first girl I spoke to was Bianca. She wore a low cut yellow gown. It had small butterflies on the bodice. I smiled at her.

"Your highness, the gift is so beautiful. Could you help me wear it?"

She held out her wrist and the bracelet. Her charm was a book.

"Noah…..why did you put a book on my bracelet?"

I looked up at her. "Lady Bianca, reading is what you stated as your hobby when you submitted your form."

I saw her turn red. Did she lie or was there any other secret?

"By the way, Lady Bianca, it is Prince Noah." She blushed.

I did not like her but father wanted her till the very end. He said that she was a good alliance and according to tests would produce beautiful kids. Like I wanted to marry a girl with such a vain attitude.

Ruth was the unfortunate soul sitting next to Bianca.

"Lady Ruth, how did you like the gift?"

She turned to me. "Oh, your highness, it is so pretty. I loved the third charm of ballet slippers. I am so fond of dancing."

I smiled at her. While Ruth did not give me the flutters in my stomach. She was a sweet girl and most of the other selected were fond of her.

Seated next to Ruth was Rose. She looked like a princess in her dark red gown. The lace sleeves made it look even prettier. She was struggling to wear her bracelet.

"Lady Rose, can I help you?"

Rose's head shot up. "Oh Prince…um no. It is fine I will manage."

I bent down and held her hand up and helped her wear the bracelet. Hers had a musical note. I knew how much she loved singing.

When I looked at her face. She was blushing. She was very sweet and kind.

"By the way, Lady Rose, you can call me Noah." She blushed even more. Her pale skin made her blush more significant.

I moved to the next girl. Her bracelet was still in the box. Did she not like it?

"Lady Thalia, why haven't you tried the bracelet?"

Thalia just looked up at me. She seemed to have a sharp stare that I had seen long before but did not recognise. Had we met before?

"Oh Prince Noah, I didn't feel like. I like collecting stuff you see. Exactly like the treasure box charm you have given me." She replied stoically.

"Lady Thalia, you should never treasure your emotions inside, one day it will burst open." I replied with a smile.

She just ignored me and went back to eating. Okay….she was strange.

Next was Elena.

"Hello Elena, my cousin's cousin." I said with a smile.

She looked up at me. "Hey Noah. Are we still going for the picnic tomorrow with Cal and Stephan?"

Her eyes were sparkling with excitement exactly like the sparkling letter charm on her charm bracelet and the gems on her royal blue gown.

Before I could reply, a maid came up to me and whispered something.

"Oh Elena, I think …" Her face fell.

At that moment, a little boy came and swung her arms around her neck.

"Elli…." He shouted. I smiled.

"We may be having another guest with us."

She turned around and hugged her younger brother. Her parents had been shifted to the Royal Hospital for treatment. Stephan had made all the arrangements. Miles would stay with Stephan and his father.

She got up and gave me a hug. "Oh Noah, thank you so much." I could see many of the selected staring with envy.

"It is not a big deal. Miles, why don't you run down the hall and meet your brother and cousin?"

Miles gave me a cheeky smile and followed the maid.

I moved to the next two girls. I do not know how but Meghan and Ayesha always got placed together. The two of them were doing something with a paper. When I looked over their shoulders, I expected there to be a paper with some plans or something. But the two were playing tic tac toe.

The two of them looked absolutely graceful despite this. The green of Meghan's gown really brought out her eyes and Ayesha looked like an angel in her blue and white attire.

"Ladies?"

I saw Ayesha quickly place the paper behind her.

"Oh Noah?" Bianca looked up.

"I am so sorry, Prince Noah. I really loved the bracelet." Meghan lifted her hand to show me the bracelet with the dog and cat charm.

Ayesha kept quiet.

"Ayesha, did you not like yours?"

Ayesha nodded. "I loved it your highness. But my question is that how did you know I liked to design."

I smiled and looked at her charm which was a mannequin.

"Can't I have some secrets of my own?" With that I walked away from the two girls.

The next girl I spoke to was Elise. She was eating a crumpet when I stopped near her. She tried to gulp it down.

"Lady Elise, take your time."

She looked absolutely cute with her mouth bulged like a chipmunk. After she finished it, she wiped her hands in a napkin.

"Prince Noah, I am….I am…. so sorry." I smirked. For someone, who interacted with fans for a living, she sure did get nervous.

"I hope you liked your bracelet."

She nodded. "I loved it. Especially, the mike. You really did put a lot of thought. By the way, when are the rest of my band members arriving?"

"They will come by night. Ready for the performance?"

She looked a bit worried. "I am a bit nervous but apart from that fine."

After her was Dylan and Krysten. Dylan was looking at her bracelet.

"Hello Lady Dylan. How are you?"

She suddenly looked up.

"Hi. Thank you so much for the bracelet. It is pretty. I especially liked the paintbrush with the purple paint like design."

The purple coincidently matched with her purple gown.

"You are looking very pretty today."

Next I turned to Krysten.

"Thanks for the bracelet. I liked the fact that you embraced the fact that I am the only female producer in Ilea."

I smiled at her. She looked like someone who had gone through so much that her life no longer seemed to have hope. She did look hot in her blank gown. It had a slit till her knee. She looked like the ruler of the world.

"Glad you liked it, Lady Krysten."

Finally, it was Lady Jaylee. She was staring out of the window.

"Lady Jay…" She had asked me to call her that the first time we met.

She looked up at me startled. She had tears running down her cheeks. Oh shit. I was so bad with girls who cried.

"My lady, are you okay?"

She wiped her eyes. She looked very pretty in the baby pink gown that she was wearing. It was fashioned after mother's dress that she wore when she was chosen to be the one." I am okay, Noah. I actually missed home when I saw the beautiful charm you gave." I gave her my handkerchief like I had seen Father give Mother. She took it slowly.

"Thank You." She whispered. I nodded and was returning to my seat when I saw Aria walk into the room. She looked tired yet had an extra jump in her step. What secret did my little sister have? I saw her glance at someone and give a secret smile but who it was I could not see. Was it someone from the selected or the guards? That had me worried.

Suddenly, Miles came running into the room.

"Miles, slow down." Elena called out. He came to a sudden stop.

"She said it was important." He gave her an envelope, whispered something and then rushed off. I noticed that it looked exactly like the envelope she wrote letters in. I had to speak to Elena.

"Ladies, the royal family has arrived. Please move to the hall."

Elena gave me a glance and then looked at the envelope and kept it on the table. Then left with the other girls.

I walked over to her seat and picked up the envelope and tucked into my coat pocket.

 **Author's note: Now all of you know what dress each girl is wearing. The next update will be on 16th May. That will have the Sneak peek from last week. I felt that this was needed for you guys to know what each girl was wearing and what the prince felt about each one of them.**

 **Sneak Peek**

 **Soon there is going to be a major accident which will lead to one of the main selected being out of the Selection. Whether it was their fault or something else, you will come to know soon. :)**

 **Hmmmm…..now back to the chapter. What was in the letter? Who was Aria smiling at? Who wrote the letter? Well, some questions will be answered next week but some not so soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Two Princes

**Aryan POV**

As Mother and Father walked out of the plane, I saw the king's face go rigid. After all mother looked almost exactly like Aunt Piya, the woman who jilted the King.

"Hello King Richard and Queen Elena." My mother said. She nodded at all of us.

The Queen smiled and gave her a hug. "Welcome Queen Sita and King Ram."

My dad gave a half-smile. The King just nodded.

Khushi was standing behind them.

"Hello Bhaiya." She ran up to me and gave me and Ayaan a hug each.

"Hey Princess." Ayaan replied. He glanced at me pleadingly.

"Ma and Papa, these are the selected." I introduced every single one of them.

"A pleasure to meet you. Now I think, I and my wife and daughter would like to rest for the rest of the afternoon. " My Father said.

Noah looked relieved. He hurried away to his room. All the selected left for their classes. I and Ayaan followed our family.

"Bhai, please don't tell them." Ayaan whispered.

I nodded. "Last chance. I am tired of your antics."

After three hours, we all were seated in the ballroom. Mother was sitting to my right and Khushi sitting to my left was chirping away about back home. I missed home. It was a Lunch Ball. In the evening, we would

"Aryan, you have to introduce me to all the girls." Mother whispered.

"Ma….." I hissed and this earned me a glare that said Don't argue with me young man. So I just nodded.

At that moment Lady Meghan and Ayesha walked in. Both of them looked very pretty.

"Introduce me." Mom jabbed.

I walked to the two of them. Ayesha had a sly grin while Meghan blushed.

"Ladies, this is my mother."

Mother looked very happy to see them. "Hello. A pleasure."

The two girls curtsied. Mom smiled at Meghan then turned to Ayesha.

"Lady Ayesha, so you are the young lady Queen Elina was talking about." Ayesha blushed. Asking a few more questions, Mother guided Ayesha away, leaving me and Meghan.

"My lady, would you care to dance?" Meghan looked at the ballroom floor where Prince Noah and Lady Thalia, my brother and Princess Aria, Calder and Lady Elise, Stephan and Krysten were already dancing. Prince Ian and Lady Rose were kind of dancing, kind of goofing around on the side.

She nodded and I swept her onto the floor. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mother and Ayesha talking. I saw Mother talk to all the other selected.

After about three dances, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Prince Aryan, could I have this dance with Lady Meghan?" It was Prince Noah. I stepped aside and Noah took my place.

I saw Mother and Khushi talking. Mother signalled.

I walked to them.

"I want you to ask her out for the Dinner ball. You two look beautiful together." She said.

When I looked to where she was pointing, I felt my heart fall.

I walked up to her. She turned around with a wide smile that made her dimples look even deeper.

"Yes?" She looked surprised, her smile faltering a bit.

"My Lady, would you be my date for the evening ball?"

She looked like she wanted to scamper away. She glanced at the Prince who gave a brisk nod or was she looking at her?

 **Noah POV**

Soon after the Lunch ball I rushed to my room. I did not want to stay around to hear about Prince Noah's date proposal. I had to also read the letter.

When I entered my room, my maids and butler looked surprised. They rarely saw me in my room except for sleeping.

"Please leave."

They quickly rushed out.

I sat on my bed and kicked of my shoes and feel on my back.

I took the envelope out of my pocket and tore it open.

Hey Baby brother,

Guess you got your first letter from Elena. Well, she was the first one I chose for being part of my team. Elena is a loyal and strong girl. A queen always needs such a support system, so does a king. While, I am not interested in females, she would make a good wife.

Thus, she received the letter. It easier to get it to the selected than to you. Keep her close, should you fall in love with another then she can join your team of advisors.

Keep in look out for the next letter.

Love,

Your Elder sister,

Emily

P.S. You are going to become an uncle in 3 months. Guess now you get why I wore loose gowns before I left. Wish Aria on her birthday.

Oh shit. I had forgotten that today was Aria's birthday. I searched for the gift that I had brought her when I had remembered. I rushed to Aria's room.

I heard two people inside. Aria was giggling. Aria never giggled.

"Oh stop it. if someone comes we will get caught." Aria squealed high pitch.

I knocked. Suddenly, everything went silent.

"Ari? Is someone there?"

I opened the door. Only Aria and her maid were there. Did I imagine something or was something going on?

"Ari, I am so sorry. I forgot it was your birthday."

She looked at me, her eyes wild. She then got up and held out a bottle. "You haven't been taking them, have you?"

I shook my head. "What if it happen again?"

How did she get the bottle? I had hidden it.

"Ari, I can't take it now. The selected would sense it or what if one of them saw me."

Aria got up and held my shoulder. "Dad told you not to, right? Noah, you have got to understand what all I and Em went through to get you a bottle. You have to take it."

I felt fury rush through me. I did not want to be controlled. "NO."

I threw her gift onto the bed and walked out.

How dare she?

I could hear Aria calling after me. I needed to have my first date.

 **Author's Note: He he...a cliffhanger. So who are the girls? Next chapter will come on Monday.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Party and a Cold War

Ayesha POV

I watched as blood dripped down my arm and onto the floor. It mixed well with the water and the tile giving a slight pinkish tinge.

I remembered Meghan's face when we came back to the room after the ball. I remembered Bianca's face when I saw her draped around Howard and triumphant smile. I remembered seeing my baby blanket and the box I was left in.

Then I felt a sting on my arm and all these thoughts disappeared.

"Ayesha?" Amy called. "The princess here. He is waiting."

I quickly got up. The room around me spun. I held onto the walls and waited for a few minutes for it to come into focus. I dressed my cut and then I smoothed my dress. I placed the sleeve in such a way that the bandage could not be seen. All of us I had been given dresses that matched our Lunch Ball outfits. Mine was the same colours but this covered even my tummy. I had seen Meghan's. It was very similar to the Green gown but this was a two piece.

I walked out. There sitting on my bed was Prince Aryan.

"Lady Ayesha, shall we go?"

As we walked out, I saw Meghan stepping out of her room. Her face went dark when she saw the two of us.

At that moment, there was a knock and Karen hurried to the door.

Prince Noah walked in. He looked at the two of us then at Meghan.

"Lady Meghan, would you like to join me for the Dinner Ball?"

It bit my heart when I saw Meghan nod and loop her hand through his.

"You okay?" Aryan whispered. That was when I noticed that I was squeezing his hand. I quickly released my hold and nodded. My shoulder stung a little when his shoulder brushed mine. But it was a reminder to me, how strong I was.

I held my head high and walked out of the room.

"Noah, look who is my date?" Ian came shouting across the hall with Rose in tow. She blushed a bright red.

"My, my Ian, haven't you got a very pretty date." Noah said.

This made Ian puff his chest with pride. Noah gave a grateful smile to Rose. Rose blushed even deeper.

"Lady Rose is sweet." Aryan remarked. I felt envy creeping into my heart.

Behind them was Lady Dylan and Prince Ayaan. Dylan looked like her usual bubbly self and Ayaan too was joking around. Even further behind them was Princess Aria and Duke Stephan. Aria did not look pleased about something.

Suddenly Aryan left my hand and walked to Aria.

"Princess Aria, let me give you this before I forget." Then he went down on one knee. Was he going to propose to her? He held out a box.

Aria laughed. "Aryan, you always make fun of me like this. When I asked you to do that was when I was six and you were ten."

Ayaan gave a laugh. "Aria, I think Aryan will do that till he is too old to go one knee. His wife will have to get used to him doing that every year."

Aryan glared at Ayaan. "Ari, this from me and Ayaan. I am sure that idiot would not have given anything. Happy Birthday."

This let out a rain of wishes on the princess.

"Thank God Someone remembered my Birthday. Because of Noe's selection even the Kingdom has forgotten." She said with a cute smile. She took the box and looked at the gift and then passed it to her maid.

"You both have surprisingly very similar taste, Aryan and Noah. Noah brought me a dress that would match that."

We all quickly walked to the ballroom. Elise was already there with some girls.

Prince Noah guided Meghan to them while I and Prince Aryan walked to where Princess Khushi was standing with Lady Thalia and Lady Dylan.

Princess Khushi POV

Ever since we arrived at the Illean palace, I have not seen Princess Emily. I know about the declaration that she was very ill and hence would not be participating in the selection activities but so ill that she is not even in her room.

I always knew that Emily did not like my brother. She was a bit scared of him. Just the same way, Noah is. I would say more like wary. Wonder what the royal siblings were told. Aria was always the rebel. She had come to our kingdom, 5 years ago and spent almost an year. So she was very calm around us but the elder siblings not so much.

"Hey little sis. You said you wanted to talk to her." Ayesha gave me a half-hearted smile. I saw her glance at the Prince and the other girl. What was her name…Meghan.

"Hi Ayesha." I gave her a hug. I felt her flinch under my grip. Did I hurt her?

When she stepped away, I saw her glance at her shoulder.

"Ummm….Aryan….." She mumbled. So they were on first name basis. I thought with a smirk.

"Yes Lady Ayesha?" Hmmmph….Aryan Bhai was still following decorum of the palace.

Ayesha looked up at him. "Could I be excused?" Aryan Bhai nodded and then walked away when Ayaan Bhai called him.

I saw Ayesha rush to the ballroom exit and then glanced back. What was she hiding?

I followed her. Thankfully, I had secretly worn my favourite sneakers under the gown. I saw her glance back at every corner, then she slipped into her room. I sneaked after her. I slowly opened the door of her bedroom. She had her gown slightly loosened. The sleeve had fallen near her arm. Near her shoulder were several cut marks and then there was something I just did not expect. I recoiled. Was it possible? No, it could not be.

Suddenly, she ran to the bathroom, I slipped into her room. I could here her vomiting and then water flowing as she washed her hands. I waited for her to come out but she did not. When I walked in, I saw her sprawled on the floor. I tried to wake her up.

Who should I call? A maid? No. They would know her secret and maids are bad at keeping secrets. Aryan Bhai? No, he would tell everyone. Mother? No, she will see it. Ayaan Bhai? Yes. I will call him.

I rushed to the ballroom. Aryan Bhai was talking to Stephan. Ayaan Bhai was near the door.

"Ayaan Bhai?" I hissed. He turned around surprised.

"Khushi?" He came out of the ballroom.

"Bhai, I need you now." I ran down the hall and into Ayesha's room. Ayaan followed me.

"Is she drunk?"

I glared at him. "No, she fainted."

Ayaan lifted her from the floor and placed her on the bed.

"I think she is the one."

Ayaan looked up at me puzzled. I showed him the marks I had seen.

"No, it can't be. She probably did it."

I glared at him. "Bhai, only we know about it. The Royal family, that's it and we all know that."

"Maybe it means that she is the one for him."

I stopped.

Maybe it could be that but…

Dylan POV

I loved the way, my gown swished from beneath my legs. It looked like flowers in a garden. Bryce would be so jealous. I was

"Ladies, we have some special guests today among us." Duke Stephan announced. The huge doors of the ballroom opened.

Probably some new royals who fell out of the sky. I turned and walked towards the drinks table to take the tropical mango juice that they had been serving.

I was about to take a glass when I was hugged tightly from the back. I immediately knew who it was.

"Camryn?"

The hands let go of me. "How did you know?" She squealed. She looked at me annoyed but her face could not hide her wide grin at all. She was wearing the exact same dress as me but in Blue.

"But how? Why didn't Bryce or Katherine come?" I mean they would have jumped at the chance to kiss the feet of the royalty.

"Oh, The prince's car came and asked for me. Mother felt that you were probably a disgrace or something. But when I got here, I got to know that it was because your maids had been asked by the Prince about your guest."

I squealed in delight. I hugged her again.

"Somebody seems very happy. A voice by my side exclaimed. I saw the Prince with Lady Meghan.

Camryn immediately curtsied while I smiled. "Thank you your highness."

"Well, it would be great if you could introduce us to your guest. Right, Meghan?"

Meghan seemed distracted. Her eyes were searching the hall for someone or maybe someones.

"Your highness, this is my sister and best friend, Camryn."

Camryn blushed. "A pleasure to meet you." I had never seen Camryn this flighty.

I poked her with my elbow.

"Okay Ladies. Let us go meet the other guests. A pleasure to meet you, Lady Camryn." With that the prince and Meghan walked away.

Rose POV

Ian had left me and gone to play with Miles. I stood near the balcony and stared into the ballroom. It felt like I was watching something from the outside.

"Feeling lonely?" A familiar voice asked. But how could he be here?

I turned around to stare into my dear brother's eyes. Wesley was standing there in a suit. He looked so handsome.

"Wes? You here?"

He nodded. "Everyone wanted to come but the prince had been told by your maids that you wanted to see me most. I am impressed." He was about to ruffle my hair.

"Oh my. What sort of a design have you got in your hair." He smirked.

Suddenly, Elena came running to me. "Have you seen Miles? Calder and I have been searching for him."

I laughed. "They are hiding under that sheet. Prince Ian and your brother."

Elena gave a frustrated sigh and ran off in the direction I had pointed.

I turned to my brother and saw him staring forlorn into a distance. I looked to see what he was staring at. At the end of his gaze was Anna and Bianca and another young man. Anna had her arm around his and a huge ring on her finger.

Bianca smiled. "Anna, I am so happy for you. You are going to marry Nick." Her face did not show that much happiness.

Elena came back with Miles in tow.

"Rose, thank you so much and who is this?" She asked noticing Wesley near me.

Wesley turned to face her.

"Wes?" Her face went pale with shock.

Wesley also turned two shades lighter. Did they have a past?

"Um Elena, this is my elder brother Wesley."

She just nodded. They seemed to be searching for something in each other.

Then Elena snapped out.

"Hi. My name is Elena. A pleasure to meet you. Ummm….Rose, I think I should go after Miles, he has escaped again."

Then she ran off.

Okay. That was weird.

"What was that?" I turned to Wes with my eyes wide.

"Oh that was nothing."

He stood by my side silently.

Aryan POV

Where was she? Why does she always disappear? At that moment, I saw Khushi walk in.

I walked up to her. "Have you seen Ayesha?"

"She is with Ayaan Bhai in her room." Khushi then ran to mother and Queen Elina

Suddenly, a feeling of envy popped into my head. She was my date and maybe my wife to be. But, Aryan you like her not this one.

I went to Ayesha's room. I could hear laughter when I walked into the common room of the selected, Ayesha and Meghan.

"Ayu, your brother is always this strict or what?" the girl's voice could be heard.

Ayu? Seriously? He was the prince of a Kingdom.

"Yup, Sash, my brother is always like a robot. He always follows the decorum."

Then I heard giggling.

"Ayaan, don't tickle me with your feet."

This angered me. She was supposed to be my potential wife and here she was flirting with my brother.

I knocked and I could here a lot of shuffling inside the room. I could hear a lot of whispering.

"Come in. The doors open."

When I walked in, my brother was sitting on a stool and she was lying on the bed. I could see her gown, somehow stuffed under the bed. She was wearing a nightshirt.

"Ayaan, what are you doing here?"

Ayaan gave me a goofy smile. "She was not feeling well."

"Lady Ayesha, you should have informed me."

She nodded.

Ayaan got up and helped her with the blanket.

"Get well soon. I will come tomorrow morning."

When we stepped out of the room, I held Ayaan by the shoulder.

"Ayaan, are you crazy? She is a selected. Mom had to ask Queen Elina permission for me and she did not for you. She could be your future Queen and sister-in-law."

When I looked up, I saw Lady Meghan and Prince Noah.

"Are you sure about her being your queen?" Ayaan asked and whisked his hand out of mine.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I was out of country as you all know. I was doing the Cultural Exchange Program at Walt Disney World. Now I am back, we will find out more about Ayesha's family in the next chapter. Another selected is involved.**


	11. Chapter 11: Family Unravels

**Elena POV**

The party was amazing. I danced with Calder and kind of danced with Miles. But now my body was aching.

I slowly opened my eye. Where were my purple walls? My pink comforter. My dressing table.

I sat up with a start. An envelope was on my lap.

 _Dear Lady Ayesha(or should I say Lady Elena),_

 _Today you shall live the life of Lady Ayesha as she lives yours. You have been given some details about her. A queen's duty is to understand the plight of another. So your Princess felt the best way would be to make you live the life of another._

 _You will have to lead her life in the best way. She will lead yours. Let us see whether the others will find out that there has been a switch. If you are caught, you both will be eliminated._

 _Her maids will help you._

 _Love,_

 _Your dear friend,_

 _Noah_

I looked horrified around. It was her room. At that moment, her maid walked in.

"Hello Lady Ayesha." She said.

"Today, the other two will not be coming."

She helped me out of the bed. Then she ran the shower and guided me to the bathroom and left. My maids usually helped me but looks like Ayesha does not need help.

I quickly took a bath and went out. She had some creams and a black wig set out.

"Ayesha, you better read this file and listen to this while I get you ready."

I was good at mimicking people's voice, so I listened to her speak and I soon could talk like her. She talked with a lot of authority.

Then I read her file. I realised that she did not know anything about her past. Just imagine, your past was nothing but a blank.

She did not have an amazing relation with her cousin. Anyone could see that.

After some time, Amy told me to open my eyes wide so she could put contacts before the makeup. She had put the tan that Ayesha had and my wig. When she came to put them in, she gasped.

"Oh my….." She said and just sat down. She raised the calling bell and rang it.

A young maid ran in.

"Yes Amy. What happened?"

She just said, "Call the prince."

I stood there shocked. Had I done something wrong?

After a few minutes, the Prince and his advisor, Betram rushed in.

"Aunt Amy…what happened?…" Then he saw me.

"My…..my Elena…Aunt Amy, you have done a very good job."

Amy got up. "Your highness, I did not do much. The genes may have done much more."

The Prince laughed. "Really Aunt Amy. You do love to joke."

At that moment, my maid Anna and me walked in.

The prince looked at the two of us.

"Ayesha and Elena, I think we have to make a doctor's visit."

The three of us were escorted by maids down the back stairwell to the royal hospital. When I arrived there, Stephen, Miles and Calder were there. Miles was half asleep and Stephen and Calder looked concerned.

"My ladies, we have to get the set up ready." A nurse informed us.

We took a seat. I noticed Ayesha did not say a word.

"Ayesha?"

She looked at me and I felt like I was staring into a mirror. Her eyes went wider as she took in my looks.

"I am scared…." She whispered.

At that moment, an elder man and two girls rushed in.

"Ayesh, are you okay?" one of the girls hugged me.

"Chloe, I am Ayesha." She whispered.

Chloe jumped back and the girl, Zoe Knight had a smirk.

"Oh my. Ayesha, looks like you found family. Which business family are you from?" She asked me.

I gave her a small smile. "I am a gardner." Ayesha looked horrified. Calder and Stephen had grins.

"What? Uncle Marlin, how will she adjust to that life?" Zoe squealed.

Before the man could reply, a nurse came and cleared her throat.

"Ladies, we are ready."

Ayesha silently went ahead of me.

After 10 minutes, we walked out. They had taken some blood from the two of us.

Stephen was sitting on a chair and Calder was missing. He was looking at something. He got up and went into the room that we had just come out of.

After sometime, the nurse came out with Stephen. Stephen ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I have been waiting for you." I looked puzzled.

He pulled out a photo. When I looked at it, it was the picture that Calder had left for me.

"Baby Lilly." He said pointing at the baby in the picture.

Then he pointed each person out, "This is Calder and that's me. I was so happy when you were born. I used to tell Calder that you were mine. But looks like he took you, Lil Sis."

I had tears in my eyes. "So who is she?" I asked pointing at the Lady on the bed.

"Well, that is our mom and Calder and Miles's aunt Duchess Natalia. She died when I was 4 and you were 3 months."

The nurse cleared her throat. "Lady Ayesha and Lady Elena. While I would say that you are siblings. You unfortunately share a different parent. You are half-siblings."

I turned to her and gave her a hug.

"At least we are family."

She gave me a small smile and left quickly. Zoe and Chloe quickly followed her.

I and Stephen spoke for a few minutes.

"I want to ask the prince whether I and Ayesha can be in the same room?" I told him.

He smiled. "Come let us get to know our sister and don't you want to meet dad?"

I nodded and followed him when a maid came running to us.

"Lady Elena, the prince has put up a list of eliminated girls."

Stephen nodded and went down the aisle.

I followed her. I wanted to know whether I had made it.

As I was walking to the ladies' room, I saw Chloe and Zoe. They looked upset.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Zoe looked surprised.

"She did not let us in. She said she would be fine. Now, we have to leave. Elena, please take care of her." Chloe whispered holding onto both my hands. Then she guided me away from Zoe.

"Ayesha has problems. Please take her to a doctor. It is getting out of control."

She then followed Zoe, giving me a tight smile.

I would check on Ayesha, the list can wait.

I was about to walk away.

Dylan came running up to me.

"El, I am so sorry but you….." she trailed away.

"…..did not make it. What about Ayesha?" I asked with a sad smile.

She shook her head.

I walked to the women's room to see the list. As I was looking through the list, I heard loud but hushed whispers.

I turned around, Ayesha walked in, she looked nothing like the poised young heiress that I had seen before.

Her hair was a mess, she had mascara streaks from her eyes. She looked broken.

"Should have guessed that Lady Ayesha would be an illegitimate child? No longer a heiress, I guess." remarked her snooty and mean cousin, Bianca.

Thalia and Krysten looked pained seeing her. Meghan looked like she wanted to go to her but something was preventing her.

"Ayesha, are you okay?"

She turned to me and fainted.

Meghan got up in a flash and ran up to her.

"Ayesha? Ayesha, are you okay?

 **Krysten POV**

Finally, it is my turn to tell my thoughts.

Everyone knew how Ayesha and Elena were half-sisters. But when I saw her walk in I was shocked. I mean knowing that you were someone's scandal kid has got to be painful. But to such an extent of breakdown.

I saw them carry her out.

"To think that she used to act like a princess." her cousin replied snidely.

"Oh Shut up, Bianca. Behave yourself." Thalia exclaimed.

Thalia might be a maid but she knew where to stand up.

Am I really admiring her? Oh my, looks like even I have to go to the doctor.

Suddenly I saw a pink envelope on the floor. I quickly got up and picked the envelope.

"To Prince Noah."

Was she writing a letter to him? Should I open it? No….Krysten, it is for Noah's eyes.

I took up to the prince's study. When I walked in, Noah looked up.

"Lady Krysten….what is the commotion? Is it because of the list of eliminated?"

I looked at him surprised. Had no one told him?

"I was going to meet the eliminated tomorrow before they leave."

I got really angry when he looks down at the paper.

"Noah, I can't believe that you are so conceited. I thought I ruled that area but you…..are a another story. You don't even try to find out. Here is your envelope and if you really want to know, try and walk out of your study."

I stormed out and crashed into someone. My head spun for a minute.

"Lady Krysten, are you okay?" Duke Stephen helped me up. "I am so sorry. I was….." He looked tensed.

"Is Ayesha okay?"

He gave me a grimace. "She is stable as of now. I am so scared for her. I do not know what she is going through….But you don't have to worry Lady Krysten. Please enjoy the rest of your day."

 **Prince Noah POV**

I just got yelled at by one of the selected. I picked up the letter that she had thrown at me. Outside was my sister's elegant handwriting.

I quickly opened it.

 _Dear Noah,_

 _I know that this must come as a surprise. I mean Lady Ayesha is a privileged member of the society but she has problems with accepting herself. She will understand your differences._

 _She is a very unique young lady and would have been a very important part of my Ladies. She may act a bit dumb, a bit snooty and silly. But that is all just an act._

 _I know that she may not be a perfect wife, but she is certainly a good support to have. She will be able to take your temper tantrums._

 _Please make her part of your team of advisors._

 _Love,_

 _Your sister._

 _P.S. your niece or nephew is a real kicker. Keeps me a awake all night._

I smiled at the last line. Mom used to always tell us that Em was a really hard child to carry. Well, Em, she can't be my advisor as she may be an ally Queen. Queen for Prince Aryan.

At that moment, Stephen walked in.

"Noah, I need to talk to you about shifting my sisters to my wing of the palace."

I looked at him puzzled.

"Your sisters?"

He looked at me. "Oh, Rob's on leave. Well, Lady Elena is my sister and Lady Ayesha is my half-sister."

"Wow. That is great. Elena is basically my cousin. What about Ayesha? Half-sister from?"

Stephen grimaced. "We do not know. And Dad refuses to give a blood sample or anything."

I gave him a small smile. "Well, Ayesha can't be shifted to your part of the palace. She may be a future queen and that means she lives in the Royal Guest quarters. I heard Aryan is going to propose to her tonight."

Stephen winced. "Well, he can't tonight because she needs rest."

"What happened, Phen?" I never called him that since we had become adults.

Suddenly, he broke down. "No, I don't know what my two sisters went through. I know that Elena was with her cousin and family. But Calder told me that life was never easy for her. And Ayesha, she may have been rich and her dad loves her but she…she needs someone. She is broken."

I gave him a hug.

"It's okay, I and Aria are with you right. We will face everything. After all, we have always been a team."

Ian was never included. He was after all a baby.

 **Stephen POV**

After having a heart to heart talk with Noah, I went to the room with Elena and Ayesha. I could hear laughter.

"Elena, I am so happy to know that you are my sister. I found a part of my family."

I walked in and the two girls looked up. Ayesha was lying down and Elena was seated next to her. For the first time in the world, I felt like I had a real family.

"Well, Stephen, you should tell us about our family." Ayesha said.

She had a small smile but I could see a lot of fear in her eyes.

"Well, where do I start?…..I read most of it from Mom's diary and Dad's journal. Well, our mother was our father's best friend. Our dad was a bit of a playboy. Mother had a huge crush on me and he kind of took advantage of it. When mother got to know that she was pregnant with me, she with the help of her sister, Calder's mom. I smiled at Elena.

Then after 4 years, Dad got to know that Mom had his child. He had become a changed man. A totally different person according to mom. He took her back to the palace. Treated her like his queen. They got married secretly as the kingdom had been told that he was already wedded to her.

But unfortunately, mom and dad got into an accident. Dad hasn't been himself since then. I know that mom died but I am sorry Elena, I do not know how you landed up with her sister and family. Ayesha, I also do not know, how you fit in.

Ayesha's face fell. Elena too looked disheartened.

"Elena, could I have a minute with Ayesha?"

Elena got up quickly. Gave me a questioning look.

I nodded. We had talked about her injuries. Once she left the room, I turned to Ayesha.

"Ayesha, what are these scars?" I pointed at her shoulders.

She tried to hide them.

"Nothing" She stammered.

I gave her a look and pulled her arm towards me. "This is not nothing, Ayesha."

Then she started crying. It felt like it was the first time she actually she let her feelings out.

"Please leave me alone." she whispered.

"Ayesha, you better listen to me. If you think that I and my sister or even Calder for that matter are going to leave you alone, you are so wrong. You are part of the small family that I have left. So you can either tell me or I will ask the doctor."

She looked at me surprised and then a fresh set of tears started flowing out of her eyes. "When it hurt too much in the heart, physical hurt was nothing."

At that moment, Elena walked in. "Steph, can we go meet dad?"

I nodded. Then looked at Ayesha. "Would you like to come?"

She gave me a small nod. So with the doctor's permission, she was taken in wheelchair to the psychiatric wing.

When we walked into the room, I felt very uncomfortable. Dad was sitting on a chair and looking at some book. He looked exactly like when I was a little boy.

"Dad?"

He looked up and in his eyes was the usual dazed expression because of the meds. Here sitting in front of me was the greatest playboy of all times.

He looked at me and Elena and gave a smile like we were strangers. When he turned to Ayesha, the mist that were over his eyes lifted.

"Asha? I am so sorry. I searched for you everywhere. Where is our baby?" He was seated near her feet. She looked agitated and nervous.

At that moment, I heard a crash. When we turned around, Elizabeth, dad's nurse was standing there. She was part of our family since my father was a teen. She remained away from the palace. Her husband was a very important advisor but when he died, she moved away from the palace. She refused to step into the palace.

"Aunt Eli?"

She turned away and walked out.

I followed her. Elena was helping another nurse pry Dad away from Ayesha, who was paralysed with shock.

"Tell me what do you want?"

Elizabeth had tears down her face. "I should have realised that she would have been the one."

Elena came wheeling Ayesha out. Aunt Elizabeth went silent.

"El, you go to the room with Ayesha."

The two of them left.

"When your father was a young man, a lady and her family had been brought in by the royal family. You know, I stayed away from the palace but from what I know through rumours, she was supposed to be the Prince's wife. But then she became pregnant and her family threw her out. Looks like we know now who the man was."

I was shocked. "So she was sent out into Illea?"

Aunt nodded. "I don't what came of the poor girl."

So that means Ayesha is dad's kid and a child of a palace guest? I have to find out more.

 **Aryan POV**

I had been sent by my mother to check on Ayesha. She was after all eliminated for me. When I opened the door, she was staring out of the window.

"Ayesha?"

She turned to face me. She gave a small smile.

"Hi Aryan."

I sat next to her on the chair.

"Ayesha, as you know, my family wants you to be our queen…"

Ayesha held my hand, "Is that what you want?" She asked with a whisper. As I stared into her big eyes, I understood why she would be a good queen.

"It is the best choice for my kingdom. So, yes."

She looked down. "Aryan, I know that you are a prince but don't you have a responsibility to your heart."

I shook my head. "Ayesha, I am Prince first, then Aryan."

Then she nodded. "Well, if you believe so then, very well."

I removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. It was my aunt's engagement ring. She had left it with my mother before she fled the palace.

 ** _Author's Note: Well, Ayesha has found her family and she is engaged. She will become a more side character now. Megan too will move to sidelines. Rose will move to the center and so will Krysten._**


End file.
